A Breed Apart
by Phoenix414
Summary: Tony's sent undercover and injured, Gibbs to the rescue. AU, Gibbs/DiNozzo slash.
1. Chapter 1

_This is AU, and in my universe, there is a Jenny Sheppard, but no Ziva, not yet anyway. Team Gibbs consists of Ducky, Abs, Tony, McGee, Kate, and Gibbs. Any and all mistakes concerning medical theories, policies, and procedures, as well as crime scene procedures are mine and mine alone. I own nothing and am making no profit of any kind. Please read, review, and enjoy. ~Phoenix_

_**A Breed Apart**_

_Chapter 1:_

"Anthony! Please do calm down." Ducky tried to get the Italian's attention. "These people mean you no harm, I promise. They only want to help." he tried to reassure the agent, while dodging his fists. His heart went out to the young man, who kept twisting out of the hospital staff's grip, moving to huddle in the far corner of the room, farthest from the staff, despite the medication pumping through him that should've kept him sedated for hours.

His broken leg and wrist making it painful and difficult, but he hunched low in the corner all the while begging pitifully. "NO! No more tests! Please! You've done enough to me!"

"Anthony, my dear boy, no one is going to hurt you now." Ducky tried again to approach the agent, his palms up, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. The Italian simply strained even further away from him, his eyes, dull and wild with fear and pain. Sighing, Ducky backed away from the younger man and spoke softly, "It's all right my young friend, we will try again a little later. How about you get into bed and rest, hmm?"

"No, tests, please, Ducky." Tony pleaded again, his voice hoarse and strained.

"No, my friend, no tests, not yet anyway, of that you have my word." Ducky promised steadily, his eyes and face portraying his sincerity. Slowly and still fearful, Tony stood and limped awkwardly to the bed, where he stood staring at it a moment, then turned sad, cloudy eyes to the M.E., then he tried, and failed to climb onto the bed. Quickly, Ducky moved to catch him, but just as he reached the agent, another set of strong steady arms wrapped around the Italian and lifted him easily onto the bed. Tony looked up at the man who had caught him as he fell, his face showing numerous emotions, panic, resignation, then confusion, at the gentle handling, and finally recognition and acceptance.

Steady blue eyes met apprehensive green-grey ones as the man laid the agent in the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover his bruised and abused body. Confusion lit the green eyes at the other man's actions, but the unwavering support he saw in the older mans eyes and face calmed him, giving Tony a sense of safety that he hadn't felt in quite a while. Trying to give the man a smile of gratitude, it came out as a grimace, his dry and cracked lips tearing a bit at the action, causing the other man to frown. Seeing the frown, Tony hurried to stammer an apology. "Sssorry, Boss."

If possible the frown got darker, and the steady ice blue eyes got darker, but the voice was gentle, smooth, and comforting as the man spoke, "It's okay, Tony, just concentrate on getting better." The older agent gave Tony a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he spoke. "Get some rest."

"Yes, sir." Tony murmured as he closed his eyes obediently and went to sleep.

Ducky looked up at Jethro shock reflecting in his eyes at Tony's easy obedience to Gibbs' suggestions. He saw the same shock in Gibbs eyes as well as grief at what had been done to the younger man. Ducky knew that Jethro blamed himself for Tony's injuries, blamed himself for not having his agent's six. They still didn't know all of the details of the undercover operation that the director had him on, they had only become aware that Tony was missing when he had failed to return from his month long "emergency leave". Abby was supposed to have dinner with him the night after he was suppose to get back and when he had failed to show, she had immediately called Gibbs, then searched for Tony's GPS signal on her computer. It had taken them mere hours to find it and once they, Gibbs had gone to the director, rage rushing through him, at the thought that she could do this to his agent again. She had refused to tell him anything, claiming it was "need to know". But as Gibbs' face had darkened with fury that had her stepping back and reconsidering, Director Sheppard had admitted that Tony hadn't wanted to do it, but relented when she had threatened his job at NCIS. At this, Gibbs had barely controlled himself and his fury, only Ducky and Abby being there had stopped his progression toward her with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"This was not your fault Jethro." Ducky murmured quietly, knowing that Gibbs would not agree.

"I should have known Duck. He was nervous, but when the director came to me and told me he had a family emergency and would be taking personal leave, I didn't question it. I should have, I know better." Jethro whispered, then growled, "If I had paid more attention, he wouldn't be here like this. I swore to him after the last time that he wouldn't have to worry, I'd have his six. I let him down again Duck."

"No, Jethro, you didn't. The director let him down **_again_**, she manipulated him **_again_**, and it is she who is to blame **_again_**." Ducky told his friend firmly.

In the bed, the object of their discussion twitched and moaned in his sleep, distress showing clearly on his face. His hoarse voice mumbled quietly in his sleep, the words running together to make an incomprehensible jumble. Sweat broke out on his forehead and tears gathered at his eyes, streaming from the edges. Then a softly mumbled "Gibbs, please . . ."

Silently Gibbs stepped up to his agent, placing a gentle hand on Tony's arm to sooth him, "Shh, easy Tony. I'm here, I've got your six, you can rest now." then he turned to look at the M.E. and asked "What exactly did they do to him Duck?" his voice was gruff with worry and fatigue. He knew it had to be bad, with the way Tony was acting and the scars he had glimpsed on the younger man's body. Once they had found him, Gibbs had refused to let anyone other than the M.E. perform any medical treatment. Tony had seemed to agree, trying to strike against anyone he thought was a doctor. It had taken Ducky and Gibbs considerable time to get Tony to let him check him over, Tony had burrowed against Gibbs, begging him to take him away and to make them stop. Gibbs had simply wrapped his arms around his agent and spoke to him softly, he had convinced Tony to let Ducky examine him briefly. Watching the younger man sleep, memories of their recent days flooded through him.

**FLASHBACK:**

_**The warehouse appeared to be abandoned. There were no guards or any other type of personnel around that Gibbs and his team could see. Gibbs had checked and double checked with Abby on the address, to make sure it was correct. She had exasperatedly told him it was accurate. Gibbs had looked to McGee and Kate as they had tact up, then looked to the head of the task force they'd brought with them.**_

"_**Okay, then people we go in on my count." Gibbs had told them as they approached the building with caution. Motioning to McGee and Kate, Gibbs had positioned himself at the door, with a quiet "One . . .Two . . .Three" he raised his leg and kicked the door open with a crash. Kate and McGee covered him and between them and the task force, the first floor was cleared. In fact, the warehouse was completely empty, there were few walls that were erected to form rooms or offices, but beyond that it was an open space.**_

"_**Well, maybe Abby was incorrect in the location of his symbol." Kate murmured, looking to her boss.**_

"_**Boss!" this came from McGee as he jogged across the room toward them.. "It's over here. I think it leads to a basement." McGee led them over to a set of stairs that seemed to go straight down into the floor. "It's not on the blue prints and I can't figure out how to get it open, but if we can get down there, then Abby was right and . . ."**_

"_**Tony's down there." Gibbs finished for him. Then, "Good work. Now work on that keypad." **_

_**They had gotten into the basement of the warehouse, overtaking the few guards and what appeared to be medical staff, securing it and their detainees. They'd found him in a glass cage, huddled in the corner of it as the marines had burst through the door to the room, flinching and trembling at the noise. Seeing his senior field agent frightened like a small child with track marks and incisions along his bare arms, chest, and back, Gibbs had seen red as rage almost uncontrollable slammed through him. He had grabbed the closest `doctor' by the lapels of his white lab coat, slammed him into the wall as he growled "What the hell did you do to him!"**_

_**The doctor had simply looked at him, a smirk playing about his mouth. Snarling Gibbs was ready to hammer his fist into the doctor's face, but McGee's hushed voice floated to his ears.**_

"_**Tony?" McGee said, seeing the senior agent curled in on himself. He couldn't believe that it was Tony. He was badly bruised and beaten, muttering to himself like a frightened child. "Tony? Can you hear me? It's me, Probie." he reached out a hand the man who had taught him so much as an investigator, his friend, and gasped shocked as Tony shrank even further from him with a animalistic snarl, as he grabbed the stainless steel pan next to him and swung it in McGee's direction.**_

"_**McGee! Get back." Gibbs ordered as he approached the cage. Knowing Tony would hate anyone seeing him this way, he quickly ordered the marines to secure the rest of the basement rooms. Leaving only himself, McGee, and Kate in the small room with Tony. "McGee."**_

"_**Calling Ducky and Abby now Boss." McGee told him.**_

"_**Kate."**_

"_**Securing the door. No one in or out until Ducky gets here, Gibbs." Kate assured him. **_

_**Taking a deep breath, Gibbs slowly entered the cage, speaking softly, soothingly to his second in command, not wanting to startle him even more. "Hey DiNozzo, how do you get yourself into these messes?"**_

_**Tony growled low in his throat at Gibbs approach, watching with wary eyes as recognition swept through him as he caught the older agents scent, coffee and sawdust. His eyes widened as he stare disbelievingly at the older man. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Tony sighed in pleasure as the older man's scent floated around him. "Boss?" he asked doubtfully, as he stared into ice blue eyes. They had tricked him before and while he wanted nothing more than the man before him to be who he appeared, Tony couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.**_

"_**Yeah, Tony, it's me." Gibbs assured the Italian. "We're going to get you out of here, take you home. I promise. Everything is going to be all right. You just need to come out of there and we'll get the paramedics to look you over, then get you some food." Jethro's heart was breaking as he spoke to the other man as if he were a child or spooked animal.**_

"_**NO! No doctors! Never! I won't let you do this to me again!" tension filled the hoarse voice and tightened the younger man's body as he tried to scream.**_

"_**Easy, Tony. I won't let anyone hurt you." Gibbs promised.**_

"_**Please." Tony whimpered as he folded in on himself even more. "I just want to go home, please just let me go home." he begged pitifully, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in his knees, his bare shoulders shaking slightly.**_

_**Gibbs took a deep breath trying to keep his anger in check, he didn't want to upset Tony anymore than he already was. Tony had always been sensitive to Gibbs moods, more often knowing how Gibbs was feeling before he did himself. It led to their habit of silent communication, that had always driven Kate crazy, and often times annoyed and worried McGee. Keeping a firm handle on his emotions, Gibbs, carefully, slowly reached out a gentle hand to lay on his agent's exposed shoulder, knowing that Tony frequently connected through touch. Tony flinched and tried to shrink away, but he was already in the corner and so couldn't go very far.**_

"_**Easy, Tony, I'm not going to hurt you. You and me are going to sit here together until you feel safe enough to come out. Okay?" Gibbs spoke reassuringly, not expecting or receiving a response. Turning to the door his cerulean gaze met the sad hazel blue eyes of the junior agent and then the hard angry brown ones of the ex-secret service agent in silent communication. Both McGee and Kate nodded in understanding and left to check on the task force and to meet Ducky and Abby, knowing that Tony wouldn't want to be seen in his weakened state and that Gibbs would want only their team to process any evidence they gathered. As they left, Gibbs sat next to Tony and tenderly stroked his back as he spoke comfortingly to him. **_

_**After several moments Tony looked up in wonder as he asked, "You're still here?"**_

_**Gibbs was shocked at the question and the hope behind it, but he simply nodded and said, "Yeah Tony, I'm still here and I'll stay here with you until you're ready to leave, okay." Tony had nodded then as he lay back down, his dark head in Gibbs lap, an arm wrapped tightly around one of Gibbs legs that was stretched out in front of him, hanging on, as if for dear life, as Gibbs continued to stroke his back tenderly.**_

**END FLASHBACK:**

Watching his senior field agent sleep through the window, Gibbs shook his head to clear it of the disturbing memories, as he listened to Ducky explain what they knew had happened to Tony.

"It looks as if he was beaten severely and repeatedly, which resulted in his broken leg, wrist, and cracked ribs, as well as the majority of the scars on his back. The bruising around his waist, ankles, and wrists are most likely the result of him being strapped down while they performed what looks to be surgery of some sort, from the looks of the incisions on his chest. And judging by the files that were confiscated I would say that they were performing experiments on the poor boy."

"Experiments?"

"Yes, some of them worse than others, and yet some of them, I would have thought impossible to even contemplate. I'm afraid however, that we won't know the full extent of damage or the long term consequences of those experiments until he allows some blood tests, which he as yet to allow, as you know Jethro." Ducky informed Jethro sadly.

"Doctor Mallard." a new voice spoke from behind them and both men turned toward it, their expressions changing simultaneously from worried to hard and angry.

Gibbs took a menacing step toward the director, but stopped as the elevator to the ward opened and Abby, who had hardly left Tony's side since they'd brought him in, gave a low growl, worthy of Gibbs, and launched herself at the Director, fury radiating off her in waves. Gibbs turned and caught her around the waist, pulling her struggling body into his as he hissed, "No! Abs, not here."

"But Gibbs, she . . . " she didn't finish, because Gibbs placed his hand over her mouth.

Rage spit out at him from her dark eyes, but he simply hugged her closer, whispering in her ear. "Don't give her the satisfaction of firing you, Abs. I'll take care of her. I promise you, I'll take care of it. Right now, though, we need to focus on Tony."

Slowly the ferocity in her eyes died down to a simmer as she stared into intense, hard eyes that never lied and nodded her understanding, whispering back, "Long as you let me help. We take care of our own Gibbs, and she needs to be taught a lesson about what happens when she messes with the family."

Gibbs smirk slightly as he winked and said "Yep." Then turning to Director Sheppard he said "What are you doing here Director?" his voice cold and hard.

"I came to check on Agent DiNozzo." she replied, then looking at Ducky she asked, "How is he, Doctor?"

Ducky stared at her a moment before he answered, his normally warm grey eyes now cold and hard as iron. "I'm terribly sorry Director, but I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss Agent DiNozzo's condition with you at the moment."

"Why is that Doctor?"shock and anger making her voice brittle.

"It is his family's expressed wish that I not divulge any information about his condition to anyone they have not approved of, and as I am Agent DiNozzo's personal physician I am unable to disclose any information concerning him, his condition, or his family." he told her triumphantly.

Director Sheppard looked from Ducky to Gibbs and Abby, the latter help victorious smirks, while the former managed to look stubborn, disapproving, and apologetic all at the same time. "I thought that Agent DiNozzo had no family, aside from his father who disowned him." she spoke her voice rising with her anger.

"That's his biological family Director. I have been Tony DiNozzo's legal next of kin since a month after I hired him, Jen." Gibbs told her silkily.

She opened her mouth to try to reason with the people before her, but closed it again when Gibbs stepped nose to nose with her. His voice was soft and menacing as he growled "You need to leave. NOW. Before I am forced to do something you will regret."

"Really, Jethro . . ." she tried to placate.

"Don't." Gibbs snarled warningly. "You put my agent, my friend, in danger _**again**_. I want to know why and I don't want to see or speak with you until you are ready to give me an honest answer." He took another step toward her, forcing her back toward the elevator as he promised, "I **will **find out, and when I do, you better pray that it was you who gave me the answers I need, or that you are far enough underground that I can't find you, because when I find out what really went down and what was going through your head, I will make you pay."

Jen Sheppard visibly paled at the wrath she saw in the steel blue eyes that bore into hers and the vehemence she heard in his voice. Stepping back she tried to cover her sudden nervousness with a thin smile as she turned toward the elevator where she noticed for the first time, McGee and Kate, hands on their weapons ready to provide their boss, team, and family with back up. Side stepping around them she got into the elevator, glaring at them all as the doors closed. She couldn't believe it. They were acting as if she'd intentionally tried to put DiNozzo in danger. Sure, it had been a dangerous operation and after the Frog disaster she'd had to threaten and manipulate DiNozzo to agree to it, but she had never intended him to be found in his obviously poor condition. No, she'd never intended him to be found, period. She'd known from the moment she became director that she never stood a chance of convincing Jethro to pick up where they'd left off with DiNozzo in the picture. The man never left Jethro's side, and they had an bond with each other that she knew she could never break while Tony was around. She'd sensed right off that the younger man was competion. The younger man had never liked her and she'd always gotten the feeling that he could see right through her, so when his father had come to her with his idea of getting his wayward son to take his rightful place in the family business, she'd agreed. Eagerly. Of course, she should have know better, Jethro Gibbs never let go of what he considered his and for some reason he deemed that immature, womanizing, overgrown frat boy his. She stepped off the elevator, a new plan formulating in her calculating mind, never noticing the short, slender black haired woman watching from the curtsey phones next to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to all of you who submitted reviews, added A Breed Apart to your favorites or alert lists. Here is the second installment, I hope you all enjoy it. ~Phoenix

**CHAPTER 2:**

The smells of antiseptic and ammonia were strong, burning his throat as he breathed, blending with the familiar scents of coffee and sawdust. He could hear a low rhythmic thumping that seemed to echo around him, mixing with other noises floating through the air. His mouth was dry and scratchy as he tried to swallow and wet his cracked lips. Unexpectedly he felt the tip of a straw at his split lips, as a gentle hand brushed his hair back from his forehead. Then a soft voice, that seemed familiar, drifted to his ears,.

"Easy, Tony, take small slow sips." the low voice told him soothingly. "Don't try to move to much, the doctors have you hooked up to a bunch of stuff."

Tony sipped at the straw, feeling cool sweet water trickle down his parched throat, before the straw was taken away. A soft moan vibrated low in his throat at the loss of the water. He tried to open his crusted eyes, but the light had him squeezing them closed tightly again with a groan. He heard a shuffling, then the voice drifted toward him again, low and soothing.

"There, I've turned off the lights, so you should be able to open your eyes now without pain. Just take it slow, there's no need to rush anything. I've got your six."

Again he tried to open his eyes, and as his lids opened, Tony looked cautiously around darkened the room. He was in a hospital room, he knew that simply by the smell, there was a chair on either side of his bed. The one on the right held a rumpled blanket, while the one on the left, nearest the door, held a duffle bag, that had a couple of books thrown on top. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the pale beige walls, as he silently surveyed the rest of the contents of the room, his emerald gaze settling on the other person in the room, the owner of the voice, standing hidden in the shadows Tony's brow wrinkled as that thought flitted through his mind, not able to put the voice together with the person, until he spoke.

"Ducky is on his way here, once he gets here he'll explain things and let us know what we should be doing and what to expect in your recovery." the other man was older, with graying hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was tall, with broad shoulders. He wore faded blue jeans and an old T-shirt, his eyes had bags under them, providing a telltale sign of a lack of sleep. Concern for the older man flowed through him as Tony took in his appearance. Slowly Tony finished his perusal of the room., his gaze once again settling on the older man as a familiar. He knew he was suppose to know who he was, the man felt familiar, but Tony couldn't place where he knew him from or what his name was through the heavy fog that seemed to hold his memory captive. He was confused and opened his mouth, but couldn't find his voice, so he closed it again.

There was a commotion outside his door, he flinched at the noise, but relaxed as he felt a strong, gentle hand on his ankle, giving a reassuring squeeze. Tony's green gaze met the older man's, and he felt his body relax in response to the lack of tension in the other man. He wasn't sure how, but he knew instinctively that whatever was on the other side of his door wouldn't hurt him, simply because the other man was relaxed. The other man made him feel safe in a way he was sure he had never felt before. It was there in his gaze, that he would stand beside him and face with him what ever he needed to. The door opened, and in walked a scholarly looking gentleman, who smiled at the silent man standing beside his bed, before looking toward Tony. As his compassionate brown eyes encountered Tony's green ones his grin widened into a friendly smile, his face open and caring. Tony liked him immediately.

"Ahh, Anthony, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling, my dear boy?" his voice was gentle, with a Scottish lilt to it. Again the sense of familiarity came over Tony and while he tried to smile, he only succeeded in a confused grimace.

"Ducky." the silent man, spoke quietly, "Did you get a look at his chart?"

"Oh, yes, Jethro. I did. However, I'm afraid that without more tests we won't be able to see what all they did to him, and as he hasn't allowed those tests, it could be quite a while before we know the long term results of some of the experiments they performed. His other injuries, such as the broken leg, the lacerations, bruises, and his broken hand will all heal quite nicely as long as he follows the doctors instructions. In fact, most of the lacerations are already healing at an incredible rate."

"Tony, No!" The man, Jethro, exclaimed sharply, catching the younger man before he could end up in the floor. "I told you, not to move, you're going to hurt yourself." Gently Jethro helped Tony back into the bed, looking at Ducky, worry clear in his gaze.

"Boss? It's really you right?" Tony rasped, speaking for the first time since he woke up.

"Yes, Tony, it's really us." the man answered with a patience that was uncommon for him.

"Relax, my dear boy, right now you have several medications being given to you and after an experience such as yours, it is understandable that you'd be confused." Ducky reassured him, in a manner that told Tony, that they'd had this conversation before.

"Sorry. It's just all confused." Tony answered quietly. "They played tricks on me, made me think you were there, then . . ." he trailed off with a shudder.

"DiNozzo," Jethro spoke calmly, "I am as real as you are, so is Ducky. We are not going to leave, understand?" he asked as he tipped up the younger man's chin, his cobalt gaze clear and fierce with promise.

"Quite right, it is as Jethro says, we are here to stay and help you. You are safe, Anthony." Ducky agreed. "However, to keep you healing properly, you need to stay in bed and rest. I am sure that your doctor will be along shortly."

Looking from one man to the other, he slowly nodded his acceptance, then he asked "What happened? How bad am I hurt?"

"We're not really sure Tony. But we found you in a glass cage, we have no idea what has been done to you. We do know that you sustained numerous bruises and broken bones, from being restrained and beaten." Gibbs told him, then hesitating, looked to Ducky, who then took over the explanation.

"There is also evidence of several other medical procedures. Incisions along your chest and stomach, some along your back were carefully made and taken care of properly, apparently to avoid infection. However I am afraid that we are not certain what procedures were performed or their purpose, we need the doctors to run their tests, so that we might understand what is going on inside that body of yours."

Fear lit the younger man's pale face, his green eyes wide for a moment as he took in what they had told him. Then he looked up into his boss' face as he asked hopefully, "Can't Ducky do the tests?"

"I will certainly be here every step of the way, and answer any questions you might have about any of the proceedings, but I am afraid that this is a bit out of my realm of expertise." Ducky tried to comfort him.

"But doctors did this, whatever this may be to me, I just . . . I . . . I can't, please don't . . ." again he trailed off as fear threatened to overwhelm him. His heart rate increased alarmingly as his breathing became fast and irregular, causing a harsh wheezing sound.

"Anthony! You must calm down, it'll be all right." Ducky soothed. "We will talk with your doctor when he arrives and if you still feel this way, then of course I will do anything in my power to help."

Tony stared at the M.E. for several minutes, trying to decide if he meant what he was saying or if he was trying to deceive him. Keeping his eyes on the doctor, following an instinct that had come out of no where, he inhaled deeply and slowly through his nose, searching the air for proof. He could sense only the desire to help and protect coming from the physician. He nodded and relaxed as trust settled over him. A moment later all traces of ease was ripped from his body as abrasive and impatient sensations slammed into him, causing his body to go rigid as a doctor and nurse walked in.

"Ahh, good morning Mr. DiNozzo, it is good to see you awake finally." the doctor spoke all the while looking at the chart in his hands, his voice detached and aloof. The nurse paused at the doorway, noticing the tension in the room.

Gibbs stepped up next to the bed, placing a calming hand on Tony's uninjured shoulder, his glare darkening at the intruding doctor. Tony tensed, then shrank back into the bed, a low moan rumbling from his throat. Instinctively, Gibbs placed himself between Tony and the doctor, blocking Tony's view of the doctor, as he wrapped a protective arm around the Italian's shoulders. At the contact, Tony leaned into Gibbs and burrowed as best he could into Gibbs broad chest, seeking the protection he could feel surging from the older agent.

At the reaction, the nurse placed a hand on the doctor's arm, causing the doctor to finally look up at his patient. Sighing heavily, the doctor spoke, "Mr. DiNozzo, if you refuse to cooperate, I'm afraid we'll have to sedate you and put you into restraints, so please do not make this harder than it has to be." the doctor said thoughtlessly.

"Perhaps you could give him a moment to calm himself and relax." Ducky suggested firmly. The doctor sighed forcefully, but nodded as Gibbs spoke quietly to Tony, rubbing soothing circles over his back. Seeing his patient relax in his supervisor's embrace, the doctor frowned disapprovingly, but approached them determinedly.

Tony could smell the antiseptic on the doctor and feel the impatience and disgust rolling off him and he reacted, turning flashing hard green eyes on the doctor as a fierce growl erupted from the younger man. Tony swung his casted arm in a arc, clipping the doctor in the side of the head, as he tried to shove Gibbs away from the doctor.

"Anthony!" Ducky yelled, shocked at the Italian's actions.

Only Gibbs' arms around the younger man kept Tony from launching himself at the doctor as snarls continued to rumble from the his throat and chest. Gibbs' face was dark with anger as he struggled to keep Tony in the bed and away from the doctor. Tony fought him struggling and growling, trying to get between Gibbs and the doctor. Gibbs' felt his grip slipping and Tony's hands seizing his upper arms as he roughly thrust Gibbs behind him as he bounded from the bed, ripping his I.V.s from his arm and wires from his chest pressing his back against Gibbs' chest, backing them towards the wall. Gibbs tried shoving past Tony, only to be thrown back behind him, Tony's grip tightening warningly.

"Mr. DiNozzo! Calm down!" the doctor hollered.

"Get back!" Tony growled in response.

"Anthony!" Ducky bellowed, "Enough of this! You get out of here NOW!" he roared to the doctor and nurse pointing to the door. "Anthony, control yourself!" Ducky stood in front of Tony, trying to reason with him through the snarls and grumbles that still rumbled deep in his throat. "They are gone, and are not able to hurt you or Jethro." he assured the younger man, noticing how he refused to let Jethro from behind him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, his tone commanding attention, instantly Tony stopped snarling as he looked to Gibbs, his face anxious. Softer, more gently, Gibbs spoke directly into Tony's ear. "Enough. They're gone and they won't be coming back, I promise. You can settle down now." Waiting until he got a small nod as a response, before he continued, coming around to face him as he asked, "Think you can let Ducky take a quick look at you?" Emerald eyes peered back at Gibbs filled with trust as Tony leaned his head once again against Gibbs chest, inhaling his reassuring scent as he acquiesced. "Good" Gibbs whispered giving his neck a encouraging squeeze, then embracing Tony, offering strength and support, before moving out of Ducky's way and perched on the bed behind Tony.

Quickly and with care, Ducky completed a physical exam, talking soothingly the entire time. He told Tony what he was going to do before he did it, all the while regaling him with one of his stories. Slowly, Tony relaxed once again with the two men, following Ducky with his eyes, with Gibbs settled solidly behind him. "All right, Anthony, there is one other thing that I would like to do one last thing, but I will only do it if I have your full agreement, understand?" Ducky asked kindly. At Tony's nod, he continued, "Good, my lad, now I would like to draw some blood." Ducky paused gauging his reaction. The Italian paled considerably at the sight of the syringe that he set next to three empty vials on a tray next to the bed. Tony's reaction to the needle surprised neither man, since it was a well know fact that he hated needles. Tony's fingers whitened as his grip on Gibbs' arm tightened painfully, causing the older man to wince and murmur soothingly to Tony. Ducky waited with his customary patience as Tony listened to Jethro a moment, then placed his arm trustingly in Ducky's outstretched hand.

"That's a good job, Tony" Gibbs praised as he unconsciously pressed a kiss to Tony's temple as Ducky drew the blood. Gently, he smoothed Tony's shaggy, auburn hair from his eyes, stroking a hand down his chest. Tony eased back against Gibbs, weariness over coming him as Ducky withdrew the needle. Within moments sleep overcame him, and Gibbs tightened his arms as he leaned back against the bed, with Tony resting peacefully on his chest. Meeting Ducky's gaze, Gibbs simply shrugged a shoulder while a small pleased smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"I shall see to getting these samples to Abby, then perhaps we should look into other accommodations for Anthony here. Ducky said as he stood.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing and may have a good idea where we can hold up until he's healed."

"You should consider taking time off with him, Jethro, you are a calming, steady influence on him. However, you may have to accept the fact that this last incident may be the one that he can't heal from."

"No." Gibbs stated firmly, stubbornly. "Tony's come back from worse and we've always been there every step of the way and we will be again. The entire team, our family, will be there for him."

"Of course, Jethro, I simply meant that this could get worse before it gets better."

"Yeah, I know, Duck." Gibbs agreed. "We need to find out what went down, while he was under, and why the Director picked him for it."

"Yes, well, I am sure that you will let me know what I can do to help." Ducky murmured.

Gibbs simply nodded and the M.E. prepared to leave. "Duck?" Ducky looked up from gathering his things, an eyebrow raised in question. "What do you think they did to him?"

"Well, Jethro, I can't say for certain, but from what I have been reading in those files, I fear that the worse is coming. Some of their experiments had astounding leaps of science. I just pray that our Anthony has better luck than some of the subjects I've read about so far."

"Keep me informed." Ducky simply nodded at the command.

So focused on their friend and their worry, neither man noticed the slender, pale haired woman watching the activity through the observation window. She closed iridescent silver-green eyes inhaling the scents of the men in the room. A small smile played at her mouth as she caught the unmistakable scent of life-mates. She would report to the command center, giving the Italian and his friends a few more days to search for their answers. Then, depending on the response she got from the chief, she would give them the answers they were searching for. Quietly she turned to leave, as she noticed the doctor heading toward the door, confident in the knowledge that the older agent and the others would be able to protect and support the Italian while his body adjusted to its changing composition.

* * *

AN: Hope you all like the next chapter. Please press the review button, feel free to send any suggestions or ideas of what you might like to see come out in the next chapters. I have a clear idea, but suggestions are always welcome.

Thanks for reading. ~Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all the great reviews!!!! Hope you all like the 3rd installment. Please let me know what you think, this chapter ended up being rewritten as I typed so I hope that it came out good.**_

**_~Phoenix_**

_**A Breed Apart:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Abby stared at the results on her computer screen in disbelief. The first time she'd thought she'd made a mistake, but this was the third test she'd run and the results were the same._ `It couldn't be possible could it?'_ she thought as she stared, reaching for the speaker phone on her table, pressing the number for Ducky's extension. Kate and McGee had walked in at that moment, carrying tubs of evidence, and were looking at her, puzzled. "Ducky?

"Abigail, my dear, have you found something?" Ducky's voice came over the speaker, scratchy and uneven.

"I need you to come up here and see if I'm reading the results right, Ducky."

"We're on our way now, my dear." with that there was a light click and Abby pressed the disconnect button.

"What is it Abby?" Kate asked, noticing the young Goth was even paler than normal.

Turning to look at Kate and McGee, her dark eyes troubled, her dark red lips quivering slightly, she shakes her head to tell them to give her a moment. The doors to her lab slide open and Ducky and his partner and assistant walk in, both wearing solemn expressions. Quietly Ducky peers at the computer, reading the result to himself, before sharing a look with Abby. "Oh, my dear, this could be very bad." he murmurs.

"What could be bad? Would one of you please tell us what is going on? What did you find Abby?" Kate asked, fear lacing through her voice.

Ducky turned to her and McGee, then looked to the tubs of evidence they'd brought back with them from the warehouse they had found Tony in. In one tub were the files that he had been reading, experiments were detailed in each about different subjects, hosts, as they termed the people and animals used in their experiments. Some of the experiments had positive results, and advantages, increased healing rate, hyper acute senses, and some additional psychological consequences, that had yet to be determined in the files. However, Ducky had also read about those that had been considered failures. It was the idea of these that had him cringing, the thought at what his young friend had suffered was decidedly distressing. Taking a deep breath, Ducky looked to the two agents, feeling a warm encouraging hand engulf his, his grey eyes met those of his long time partner, Gerald, as he began explaining what they believed to have happened to Tony. "It seems, my dear Caitlin, that Tony was used in cross-species, cross-genetics experiments. That is what those offensive scientists were using all those people and animals, that you found in that warehouse, for. I've been reading through their files and I'm afraid that the experiments they used on Tony were a bit more extensive, than the others. I'm not really sure how yet, but it seems he was used in more than one, unlike the others."

"Cross-species experiments? What does that mean? Is it even possible?" Kate asked, confused and worried.

"Cross-genetics? I didn't think that the medical community was that far in their genetics exploration." this came from McGee, who was thoughtful. "I knew that there were companies that were exploring genetic alteration, but I hadn't thought that it had gotten to the experimenting stages, I thought it was still in the theorizing phase."

"So now the question is who has the knowledge to perform these tests . . ." Abby began quietly.

"And who has the money to fund their research." Kate finished for her.

"Absolutely, my dears." Ducky commended their thoughts. "We also need to try to hurry the search along. I am afraid that what was done to Tony may start showing definite side effects soon. And I know that Jethro will want to know about them before they occur, so we have a hope of countering them quickly and quietly."

"I think I found a place to start Ducky." Tim stated. "Abby look up Ladocourt Labs. We need to know who's behind it, who's funding them."

"Right." Abby nodded as her fingers flew over her keyboard. While she navigated her way through endless sites of medical labs and discoveries, McGee and Kate spent the time going over all the physical evidence gathered from the warehouse, hopping for another lead. Ducky and Gerald continued going through the files on each and every host and test subject that had been found in the warehouse.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They have discovered Ladocourt, sir. If given too much more time they could learn about your involvement as well as mine."

"This wasn't suppose to occur in this manner. You assured me that all would be taken care of from your end. You assured me that you had your people under control, that they would be kept to busy to search for Anthony." the cold voice matched the frigid, colorless gray eyes of the man before her.

"I know sir, but need I remind you, that when you brought me this proposal, I did tell you that Special Agent Gibbs could be a problem. I did try to warn you, sir." the woman spoke with a confidence that came from her position, but only served to reduce her value to the business man. Her tone indicated that she believed any mistaken assumptions had not been made by her. It angered him, that she thought she could speak to him as an equal, when she was nothing more than a means to an end, an end that she had failed to help bring about. "It wasn't me that misjudged Agent DiNozzo and his ability to withstand your suggestive training."

"Need I remind you, to whom you are speaking, Madam Director? I was the one who facilitated your rise to Director, I suggest you remember and respect that, or I shall be forced to alter my decision." the man replied coldly.

"Nnno sir." she stammered, then noticing his narrowing eyes, she drew herself up to attention, saying clearly, "I will take care of it sir. I will make sure that their search is stopped and that DiNozzo gets no farther in his convalesce."

"See that you do." and with that he turned on his heal and strode away, leaving her standing in the parking lot alone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They are getting closer to answering their questions Chief."

"Yes, I know Rhea. And I also understand your desire to help them in their quest for answers, however, you know as do I that they are less likely to believe what they are told, rather than what the discover for themselves. We shall give them a few more days in their search, then do our best to help them. Nevertheless, I want you to stay close to them, we don't know how his body will react to its changes."

"Yes sir." Rhea murmured.

"Good, now is there any news on the agency funding Dr. Crayton's research at Ladocourt Labs?"

"No, not yet sir. I have several of our operatives following up on a couple of leads found in the warehouse, that Gibbs team has yet to realize. Hopefully, we will find the name behind the money."

"Good work Rhea. Keep me posted." Atlas acknowledged with a small nod of his dark head, his onyx eyes shone with approval for the petite woman before him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony drifted to the surface of consciousness, following the scent of coffee. He smiled slightly as he opened his green eyes, expecting to see his boss in the chair next to his bed holding an extra large cup of his beloved beverage. Instead he stared puzzled, he was alone in the room, Gibbs no where in sight, yet he could still smell the coffee as if it were right under his nose. The scent of sawdust, though weaker was still present enough to be detected. He inhaled deeply and he caught the over-powering odors of the hospital, causing him to feel dizzy and light headed. Looking around, thinking Gibbs was just outside the door to his room, Tony cocked his head to the right trying to hear the faintest hint of his presence. He couldn't hear his boss talking anywhere near the room, but he could hear other voices that sounded familiar drift through the closed door of his room.

Sighing, he struggled to push himself into a sitting position in the bed, his muscles were weak and he tired easily, but after a few minutes he managed. He had expected to be in more pain and have less coordination, especially after everything they suspected had been done to him, but he was moving fairly easy. His chest was the worst, the incisions pulled when he twisted or moved to fast. For once his head injuries seemed to be the least of his worries. That thought brought a muted smile to his lips. He was settling back as the door opened, causing Tony to flinch at the noise, instinctively shrinking back against the bed as he tried to make himself unnoticeable by the intruder. The intense aroma of coffee and sawdust produced an immediate easing of the tension that gripped Tony. A smile spread across his face as he said, "Hey Boss. Smelled you coming."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said holding out a cup of Tony's favorite vanilla, hazelnut hot chocolate, unconsciously matching his voice to Tony's volume. Tony sniffed at the drink and breathed a sigh of pleasure at the familiar scent. "How are you feeling today, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Better, still a little confused, but my memory is starting to clear. Don't hurt as much as I thought I would. My senses feel a bit hinky, I'm hearing and smelling things I don't think I should be able to." Tony told him honestly, surprising not only Gibbs, but himself as well. Usually when asked how he was doing his standard answer was `fine', even though they both knew that he was usually anything but, except today, he seemed to be unable to tell his boss anything, but the absolute truth.

The door opened again and in walked Ducky and Abby, causing another wince from Tony as the door scraped loudly across the floor, in his ears. Seeing Tony awake, Abby smiled brightly, hurrying to his side, giving him a gentle hug, conscious of all the wires hooked to him. "Tony! I'm so happy you're awake!" she exclaimed in her normal animated way, then she punched him lightly in his uninjured arm and ordered firmly, "You have to stop doing this to me! Promise!"

"Geeze Abs, it's not like I do this on purpose. This kind of shit always just happens to me. But I promise I'll try harder to keep from getting hurt, next time." he laughed lightly, then sighed as he breathed in her familiar scent. "You smell great Abs." he whispered into her ear as she bent down to give him another hug, making her giggle.

"Now I know you're sick. I haven't showered in two days and I've been shut up in a stuffy lab almost the entire time!"

"Maybe, but you still smell good to me." he assured her seriously. Gibbs snorted at this, his mouth turning up a little at the corners, causing Tony and Abby to laugh.

"It's good to see you in good humor Anthony, my boy." Ducky stated, speaking for the first time since they'd entered. Looking at Ducky, Tony smiled in greeting.

"Hey Duck. "

"What have you got Duck?" Gibbs asked, knowing that the M.E. wouldn't have brought Abby unless they had found something.

"Well, Abigail and I have some rather interesting news, Jethro." the M.E. began.

Hearing a tentative note in the doctor's voice, Tony's eye immediately searched for Gibbs. Gibbs studied his old friend, then automatically moved closer to Tony's bed, laying a comforting hand on the younger man's arm, squeezing reassuringly. Tony's eyes narrowed as he inclined his head to the left faintly, studying the doctor. Closing sharp green eyes, Tony listened intently as he heard Ducky's heart rate speed up, indicating his apprehension to discussing the results of the tests he and Abby had run. A faint aroma of sweat drifted through the air, causing a baffled expression to appear on Tony's face as he stated, "You're nervous Ducky.

Ducky looked at him in surprise a moment, then his gray eyes met Abby's dark ones as the two shared a look. He raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded her encouragement and acknowledgement. She too had noticed that Gibbs had stepped protectively to Tony's side, resting a hand on his arm. Grey eyes met blue a moment, then held green as he said, "Yes, Anthony, I suppose you're right, my boy. I'm not exactly sure how to explain our results. I'm afraid they have led us to more questions than answers, but I shall endeavor to explain properly."

"Just spit it out Duck, usually helps a bit." Gibbs ordered gruffly.

"It's okay Ducky, I can take it." Tony assured him.

"We ran every test we could think of and even after going through the files that were found in the warehouse with you, well your results, they still shocked us." Abby told him hesitantly.

Their hesitation and unease, worried both Tony, triggering a low ominous growl to rumble in his chest. Abby's eyes widened and she took a step back, looking at Gibbs and Ducky in shock. Gibbs' hand tightened warningly on his arm, bringing Tony's attention to him, he shook his head once, silently telling the younger man to calm down and wait until they told him what was wrong. Amazingly enough, Tony returned his nod with one of his own and the growling stopped.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, the results were rather interesting." taking a deep breath the M.E. plundered on, "We believe that while you were held captive, you were used as a host for several experiments."

"These experiments were meant to alter your DNA, Tony," Abby put in.

"What?!" both Gibbs and Tony exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. So sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, things have been beyond hectic at work, and to top it off, I got so tired that I lost the muse for a bit, but I think I have it back now. Let me know how ya'll like this chapter. Enjoy! ~Phoenix

A Breed Apart:

Chapter 4:

"DeMarcus' team has found the personal records of Dr. Crayton. They are going over them as we speak. Hopefully we will learn more details about the procedures they used." Rhea informed Atlas.

"Good. How is the agent doing?"

"His body seems to be adapting to its alterations, his team's easy acceptance appears to be facilitating his adjustment." Rhea told him. "The M.E. and the forensics specialist are researching long-term effects of the tests, but keep hitting a blank wall, because they don't know what tests or procedures were performed on Agent DiNozzo."

"I suspect it is time for us to help them in their quest for answers." Atlas stated quietly. "Has there been any advancement in the search for the funding of Dr. Crayton's research?"

"No, not yet." Silver-grey eyes peered into onyx as she spoke, "I'll direct Agent DiNozzo's friends in the right direction, shall I?"

"Yes, I think that should be sufficient for now, once we have more information about the funding and Dr. Crayton's actual research, then we will reveal ourselves." Rhea nodded her acceptance and understanding, turning on her heel and walking out of the large office.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs studied Tony as he slept; the bruises that had covered his body darkly just days ago were already a pale yellowish color. The incisions were still red and slightly raw, but Ducky had assured him that they were healing properly. There were dark circles under Tony's eyes, but that was also normal for Tony, when the man was sick or injured. As he studied Tony, Ducky and Abby's words played through his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**It shocked us too, my friends. However, reading through the files it seems that the Doctor who created this procedure has been testing and perfecting it for years. We have documentation of earlier subjects who did not fare as well as you have Anthony." Ducky told them quietly.**_

"_**Yeah, Tony. Some of those people became seriously deformed or ended up in a vegetative state, most died though." Abby put in solemnly. "We think that by the time they, whoever they are, took you they knew what they were doing."**_

"_**They injected you with hormones to help your body accept the trials they were putting it through and bond with the modified DNA they were trying to meld with yours." Ducky continued. "Performing small stages and waiting until your body had adapted before continuing helped greatly, I believe."**_

"_**How is it possible?" Tony asked quietly.**_

"_**We're not exactly sure Tony." Abby answered apologetically. "We're looking into it."**_

"_**What did they change me into?" Tony wondered.**_

"_**That I can tell you to some extent," Abby said with a small smile. "and once we know what the side effects, if any, are, you never know, this could turn out to be a useful thing." She added optimistically. **_

"_**Abs." Gibbs growled impatiently, speaking for the first time since their explanation started.**_

"_**Right, Bossman." Then to Tony, she said. "Well, according to your blood work, they combined your DNA to those of several large felines."**_

"_**Yes, they appear to have been able to isolate the genetic code for specific characteristics of each species." Ducky put in. "It is those genetic codes that were combined with your DNA."**_

"_**So what does that mean exactly?" Tony asked.**_

"_**Well, until we find the file and documentation concerning the procedures, we don't know which traits or breeds they used." Abby said.**_

"_**So, now we have more questions." Gibbs stated.**_

"_**I'm afraid so, Jethro." Ducky told them regretfully.**_

"_**You mentioned deformities Abs, am I . . .?" Tony couldn't finish the question.**_

"_**What? No! At least I don't think so; there is documentation that is dated within the last few years that has shown that they were able to fix those problems. What makes you different is that they used several subjects and made a Genetic cocktail before they combined it with yours. The hosts before you were only united with one animal and you have at least three that we know of at the moment." Abby explained. "You may experience some physical changes such as muscle mass, eye color or shape, hair color, but I don't think it'll be anything major." She reassured.**_

"_**I believe it will affect you more in your senses, rather than physically. From the files that Gerald and I have read and gone through that seems to be the common result, an increase in your normal senses." Ducky added.**_

"_**So that explains his acute sense of smell and why he flinches at the smallest sound." Gibbs concluded.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Gibbs looked for any outward physical changes in the man before him and saw very few. Tony was thinner, his body more defined. His eye seemed greener than their normal green-grey color, and it thought they had changed shape, the irises and pupils more oval rather than round. _`Must be the feline coming out.'_ Gibbs thought with a smirk. His eyes traveled over Tony taking in every detail, he knew that most people probably wouldn't have noticed the small transformations, but he'd spent years perfecting watching Tony, taking in all the minute details of the man. Most of the conversions that Gibbs had noticed so far hadn't been physical, but rather behavioral and sensorial. Gibbs shook his head as he remembered Tony's reaction to the doctor and nurse when he'd regained consciousness. While it was common knowledge that doctors and hospitals put Tony on edge he had never behaved that savagely before, and definitely hadn't felt the need to protect Gibbs from doctors before. Tony had been more in tune with Gibbs moods since he'd found him, than ever before, even telling Gibbs the absolute truth about how he was feeling. Gibbs had seen the same surprise he'd felt on Tony's face at the time, but the younger man hadn't appeared to be able to hedge the truth as he usually did. Yet, when Ducky and Abby had asked how he was doing, Tony had maneuvered around the inquiry like a pro. A small smile curved Gibbs mouth at that realization. Tony also became decidedly ill-tempered whenever Gibbs left with no definite time of return, which had resulted in Gibbs staying at the hospital, leaving only when Abby or Ducky were there to keep an eye on Tony, and never for long periods of time. Often times when Tony became aggressive, the only thing that could calm him was physical contact from Gibbs, a soothing hand on the arm or an easy grip at his ankle was enough to let the Italian know that he was there. The connection put them both at ease, and Gibbs didn't really mind, because he was more that happy to supply the comfort and security that the Italian needed.

Gibbs still couldn't actually wrap his mind around all that Ducky and Abby had told them the night before. How doctor's had been able to alter Tony's DNA, he didn't know, but with the transformations in Tony's personality and his amplified awareness, he couldn't stop himself from consider it a possibility. He'd noticed that Tony often closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as if scenting the air, trying to classify the alterations in a person's disposition. He'd been able to tell that Ducky was nervous and that Abby was telling the truth as she knew it, the night before.

Gibbs stood as Tony stirred. Green eyes opened meeting blue, then traveled appraisingly down over the older man's body, bring a faint blush to Gibbs' neck and face. Gibbs stood straighter as he felt Tony's jade gaze move over his body before settling on his own pale blue eyes, a question in his gaze. Tony sat up straighter in the bed, then opened his mouth to say something as the door opened, causing a low growl to sound in his throat and his eyes to narrow dangerously a moment before the familiar scents of Kate and McGee drifted through the small room.

"Hey Boss, Tony." McGee greeted.

"We got all the arrangements made to move you to the safe-house." Kate told them. "We can get you discharged and situated at the safe-house by tonight."

"Good work, you two." Gibbs told them.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Tony said as he relaxed back into the bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby picked up the large legal-sized envelope that had been left on her desk. She studied it cautiously, flipping it over, looking for any telltale signs of who could have left it. The only writing on it was Tony's full name, written in bold block letters that were impossible trace or analyze. Her cautiousness took a back seat to her curiosity as she took a deep breath and opened the envelope, pulling out the contents. A small gasp escaped her as she spread out pictures and documentation detailing what had been done to Tony. Also in the file were the doctor's personal notes and comments and as she read them she began to feel excitement hum through her. She reached out to the phone on her desk, hitting Ducky's extension in autopsy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate all your comments. Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I had some computer problems, but they are all fixed now. I hope you enjoy this newest installment. **

_**A Breed Apart**_

**Chapter 5:**

Director Sheppard watched as Abby bent over her desk, studying the papers in front of her closely a moment, then reach for the phone next to her. She didn't have to see the documents to know that what Abby was examining concerned Tony, because she knew _**he **_was the only thing that Gibbs' team was worried about or focused on at the moment. Sheppard hesitated for a moment just out of the doors to the lab's automatic sensors, trying to decide whether or not to attempt to convince Abby to give her any information about Tony she knew. She sighed heavily in frustration, knowing that after the last time she had seen Abby, Abby had wanted to cause her bodily harm, she realized that Abby wouldn't tell her anything unless ordered to by Gibbs and even then there was no guarantee that it would be the truth. The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the car just as her pager went off. Unclipping it from her belt, she looked at the unfamiliar number displayed on the screen with a frown, knowing it could be only one person. Stepping off the elevator, she brushed past Cynthia and into her office, picking up her phone and dialing the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Director Sheppard." A throaty feminine voice answered after the first ring. "It is good that you returned my page so promptly."

"Who is this? How did you get my private pager number?" Sheppard demanded angrily.

"Now, now, there is no need to get testy. A mutual friend has requested my assistance in your endeavor." The woman informed her in lightly accented English.

"Why? I told him that I would handle it. He didn't need to bring in reinforcements." Sheppard stated childishly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." The woman replied. "You have not made good on your promise yet and he has asked me to see to it that you do with no more dithering. We need Agent DiNozzo and our mutual associate is tired of waiting. Now, either you do as I instruct or I shall inform him of your refusal to cooperate, shall I?" The woman asked in an inflexible tone.

"No! No, that won't be necessary. I will uphold my end of the arrangement and if that means that I work with you, then so be it." Sheppard assured her resigned.

"Good. I will need to know where Agent DiNozzo is being treated and who, if any people are guarding him."

He's at Bethesda Hospital and Agent Gibbs has not left his side since he regained consciousness. His teammates are also in and out of there all day."

"That is good Director. Is there any other pertinent information that I need to know before I decide on a course of action?"

"Agent Gibbs is not to be harmed." Sheppard ordered tightly.

"Yes, well, that I cannot, nor will I, guarantee. My first objective is to get Agent DiNozzo out of there and back to the Centre. If Agent Gibbs decides to interfere with that intention then I have orders to use any force required to complete my first objective." The woman declared emotionlessly as she disconnected the call, leaving Sheppard open-mouth with shock.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby and Gerald studied the photos from the file, while Ducky read through the medical charts. Each photo brought a small gasp or whimper of pain from Abby, as she looked through them, following every step the doctors had taken while Tony had been held captive by them. "Oh my God!" Abby exclaimed, "Can you believe what they did to him?" She breathed on a sob, to no one in particular.

"Easy Abs, I know it looks horrible, but you have to remember that this is Tony. He's survived so much all ready and he will keep surviving, because that is what he does." Gerald assured her confidently. "Besides, do you think that Gibbs would let him do anything other than fight to get his life back?"

"I guess it's just that, what they did to him… Will he ever recover do you think, I mean really recover and be the way …" she trailed off, unable and unwilling to finish the thought.

"Be the same?" Gerald finished for her. "I don't know, but I do know that we will all be there for him to help him get through this."

"Gerald is right Abigail." Ducky spoke up, his grey eyes shadowed with sympathy as he continued, "Reading these, _**his**_, medical charts makes my heart ache for the dear boy, but at least we can take comfort in the fact that they were humane in their dealings. They used all proper medical procedures, he won't have any memory of the surgeries, but he is going to have side effects. They also took good care of all the incisions they made, they made sure that his body was acclimating to all the changes they were forcing upon it before continuing to the next step. Moreover, he is back with us, his family, where he belongs and we can take care of and protect him. Where we can make sure that he knows how much we care for him, how much we value his presence in our lives." Ducky told her determinedly.

"Yes, we will." Abby agreed with a watery smile, ideas of how to show Tony how much they cared already forming in her agile mind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate left to see the doctor about getting Tony's discharge papers, leaving the three men to pack up the hospital room. McGee picked up Gibbs duffle and Tony's meager belongings and headed down to the car.

Gibbs helped Tony stand up, locking the brace on his leg, keeping an arm around his waist for support. They stood side by side a moment, while Gibbs waited to see if Tony would be able to stand on his own while he went and got the wheelchair. Tony's legs shook a bit before they slowly strengthened enough to hold him up. Gibbs released his hold and eased a step a way, still ready to support the younger man if he started to fall.

Tony drew himself up, his head up and shoulders back, a small smile playing over his lips at the modest accomplishment. Emerald eyes met the cerulean ones of his boss as he said with a smirk, "I think I found my sea legs, Boss."

"You sure, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony told him as Gibbs stepped away and toward the door. Tony started to follow when his legs suddenly buckled under him, causing him to fall forward into Gibbs' broad back.

Feeling Tony's hands on his shoulders, Gibbs turned around quickly to catch the Italian, his arms sliding under the younger man's as he pulled him into his solid, expansive chest, cradling him gently, savoring the feel of the younger man in his arms. Gibbs eased Tony back to the bed, making sure he had a steady grip on the side rail before stepping back again to look the younger agent in the eye, making sure that Tony saw his determination as he ordered, "You stay put, I'll be right back with the wheelchair, then we'll get you to the safe house."

"Sure Boss." Tony murmured half heartedly.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled warningly, his eyes narrowing. "Stay put."

Tony could sense the steely resolve of the older man before him, and instantly felt the desire to obey and reassure. Tony stared back, then gave a small nod of understanding and promise as he assured Jethro, "I'll stay here Boss, promise."

Gibbs studied the eyes staring into his another moment, before giving a little nod, then he turned and headed out of the room, in search of a nurse with a wheelchair. A feeling of apprehension settled into the pit of his stomach as he walked through the halls, he hated leaving Tony alone and unprotected, but he didn't want Tony to feel as if he didn't trust him or his instincts, even as haywire as they were at the moment. He found the nurse and the wheelchair and turned to make his way back to Tony's room when he ran into Kate and Tony's doctor.

"Ahh, Agent Gibbs, I must talk to you about your desire to discharge Agent DiNozzo." The doctor began, "Your agent is still in very bad shape, his psychological stability is questionable and unpredictable, I will not recommend him to be released."

"Really?" Gibbs arched an eyebrow, his face darkening with displeasure and he took a threatening step toward the doctor. "I suggest that you sign the papers _Doctor_ or I'll have to have a conversation with the Hospital Administrator and file a complaint about your behavior and how you intentionally aggravated my agent."

"Sir, there is no need for you to become hostile. You must understand that I cannot, in good conscience, do as you request , Agent DiNozzo could suffer any numerous afflictions that we have not been able to discern as of yet. You would be putting him in danger by removing him from our care, because of this I have contacted your Director, and she should be here soon."

A low growl escaped from Gibbs as he invaded the doctor's personal space, forcing him to take a couple of steps back, "My agent is in danger if he stays here. Either you sign the discharge papers and allow him to sign whatever forms you need to absolve the hospital of any responsibility _**now**_ or I'm going to become more than _**hostile.**_"

"Agent Gibb…" the doctor trailed off as he stared into dark furious cobalt eyes. With a defeated huff he continued, "Fine, I'll sign whatever you want, just so long as you leave."

"Good." came the curt reply to the doctor's defeat. Then to Kate Gibbs said, "Get the paperwork Kate and bring it to the room."

"Yes, Gibbs." Kate answered as she motioned for the doctor to proceed to the nurse's station.

Gibbs made his way back to Tony's room to find Tony being helped to the wheelchair, the nurse standing behind him. Tony looked up and his eyes narrowed taking in his boss' tense expression and could feel the aggravation rolling off him. The nurse stepped toward Gibbs, her small hand extended, a smile on her lips as she greeted the older man.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. We were just getting Agent DiNozzo here set to be discharged."

Gibbs took the hand in his as he took a good looked at the nurse, she was pretty with exotic raven hair and dark soulful eyes, her smile was open and flirtatious. She was exactly the type that Tony would flirt with, so he was surprise to see Tony's eyes go cold and hard at the exchange between him and the nurse. Puzzled he raised a brow in question as Tony shoved himself up off the bed to quickly and lost his balance, falling forward. Both Gibbs and the nurse moved to break his fall, Gibbs securing the younger man in his arms, pulling him upright on his feet. The nurse reached to help, but Tony flinched away with a low rumble from his throat. "Get out." He ordered.

The nurse raised alarmed eyes to Gibbs at the rough voice, a question on her face. Gibbs nodded a silent answer to her inquiry and the nurse quietly left closing the door behind her. Gibbs looked down at the man in his arms, puzzled at the reaction. "Tony?" He asked cautiously, as he tried to raise the younger man's face up to meet his.

Tony burrowed into the solid chest of his boss as he tried to understand his reaction to the nurse. She hadn't bothered him until Gibbs had walked in and gave her a small smile. Still, it hadn't been until she shook his hand that Tony had gotten angry. Possessiveness had swept over him that he couldn't control; he simply knew that he had to get her to stop touching Gibbs. Tony felt the other man's confusion at his behavior, and felt gently fingers under his chin, applying moderate pressure to bring his face level with the older man's, trying to understand. Tony kept his face down, pressed into Gibbs neck as he breathed in the comforting scents of sawdust, coffee, and a musky aroma that was all Gibbs'. He half expected a head slap for his behavior and the refusal to look up at the man, but instead Gibbs simply secured his arms tighter around the younger man, offering silent comfort, his head tilting the side to give Tony greater access to his neck. Tony inhaled deeply, a soft purr of pleasure vibrated Tony's throat as he pressed a small testing kiss against Jethro's neck, where his pulse beat steadily.

Gibbs stroked a comforting hand down Tony's back, not surprised at how good and right it felt to hold the younger man in his arms. He could feel Tony's warm breath on his neck and he shifted, trying to put a little space between them, when he heard Tony purr lightly at their contact. Tony's arms tightened around his neck and he felt soft, warm lips press against his neck, sending sparks of pleasure along his spine, pooling in his stomach, and causing a tightening his groin, before Tony pulled back.

Tony's eyes were closed and as he pulled away from Gibbs embrace, he tried to identify the new scent that suddenly wafted around them. It was musky and rich with a hint of spice and had shock waves of arousal shooting through his body. He leaned toward Gibbs again, intending to sniff the air again when he felt tender moist lips capture his in a hesitant kiss. Shocked awareness flooded his body as he felt Gibbs' tongue glided over the seam of his lips seeking entrance to his mouth. With a low groan, Tony opened his mouth and met Gibbs' tongue with his own as the kiss moved from hesitant to seeking to a dual for dominance. He felt Gibbs' hand twist into his shirt at his back, trying to gather the material up and out of the way, even as he managed to fasten Tony firmly within his embrace.

The sound of heels clicking in quick snaps against the tile floor of the hospital corridor, had Tony pulling back quickly, stiffling a low frustrated growl, as he tilted his head to try and distinguish where the rapid footsteps were headed. Gibbs followed trying to pull him back into another kiss, but stilled when he felt the younger man tense in his arms, pulling back himself a question in his dark sapphire eyes. He released his hold on the younger man and moved to put more distance between them, bracing for any threat. His movement brought Tony's attention back to him, the Italian studied him for a moment a promise gleaming in his jade eyes. With a grin Tony leaned in quickly, nipping at Gibbs full bottom lip, then soothing the small hurt with a quick teasing kiss, before stepping back just as the door opened and Director Sheppard let herself in.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all of you for your support with this story. Will be getting to the nitty gritty in the next chapter or so. Abby and Ducky have explanations, and we will see what DiNozzo Sr. has in store for Tony. Hope you all enjoy this next installment. ~Phoenix_

_A Breed Apart:_

_Chapter 6:_

Director Sheppard glowered as she saw the two men standing so close, it was apparent that Jethro was supporting the Italian. Her scowl deepened and her eyes narrowed when Tony moved jerkily, placing himself between her and Jethro, his mouth set in a hard thin line, his stance protective and territorial..

"Director." he acknowledged curtly, his green eyes fierce and bitter. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he sidestepped in front of Gibbs, effectively blocking the older agent from moving around him. The action caused Gibbs to frown at him, but Jethro didn't attempt to move around the younger man again, not wanting to set off a more excessive reaction. He simply stood slightly behind and to the right of the younger agent, covering Tony's six.

"I came to see how you were doing Tony. From the few reports I've received on your condition I was led to believe that you weren't doing very well. I was worried." She stated solemnly, trying to put sincerity into the words.

Gibbs barely cut off a snort of disbelief to this and he felt Tony tense again as he shifted closer to Gibbs, his stance widening, readying for battle. At this, Gibbs spoke, his voice harsh and angry. "Stop with the bullshit, Jen. What are you doing here?" He demanded, placing a hand low on Tony's back, trying to soothe the younger man.

"Really Jethro, can't I simply be concerned? Despite what you think, I didn't want Tony to get hurt." She told them, thinking to herself,_ `I just wanted him gone.'_

"No." Gibbs stated simply.

The quick decisive statement caused Sheppard to pause a moment before she continued. She was here on a mission and she needed to complete that mission before her little Mossad colleague joined into the fray. She couldn't allow Jethro to distract her and pull her off track with his growl or his protective nature. The fact that his protectiveness was director toward his agent rather than her was a point of frustration and displeasure for her and had jealously threatening to rear it's ugly head, however, she was a professional and she fervently hoped that she managed to cover it up before she continued. "Well, I was concerned, especially when I heard about the incident with the doctor the other day. I was thinking that perhaps you would be better off at a private facility, rather than at _**this**_ hospital." She directed her comments to Tony rather than Gibbs, knowing what the way the verbal sparring did to her. "In fact, I've made some calls and a facility is expecting you the day after tomorrow. I figured I could speak with your doctor and get him to sign transfer papers." She gave Tony a small tentative smile, hoping it portrayed her genuineness.

Tony merely stared at her, his emerald eyes unreadable, his nostrils flaring, then he smirked as he caught the pungent odor of apprehensive sweat mixing with cheap perfume, indicating her deceit. He didn't trust the director on a good day and with his heightened senses he could feel her anxiety and see unmistakable desire flare in her pale brown eyes every time they settled on Jethro, causing him to step closer, possessively, toward the older man, a low rumbling echoing through his chest. He did not want this woman to get near his boss and he was about to tell her to go to hell; when Jethro spoke, his voice was dismissive.

"No thanks, _Director_, I've already made arrangements to have Tony moved."

"Really? Where?" she asked, trying to appear more concerned than calculating.

"That is need to know information, and _you don't need to know."_ he told her, echoing her response to his own demands about Tony's undercover mission. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go take care of the paperwork." He said as he brushed past her, with Tony following behind him with a possessive smirk. Director Sheppard turned to follow them, only to be neatly cut off by Kate, who stood blocking the exit from the room, staring at her with a glare worthy of Gibbs, her dark chocolate brown eyes flat and hard as steel. The director stifled a scream of rage as she watched the withdrawing backs of the two men, her eyes shifting angrily to Agent Todd.

"Get out of the way, Agent Todd."

"Sorry, Director, but I can't do that." Kate told her firmly, re-enforcing her stance.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rhea observed the exchange between the two men and the director. The scents of deceit, calculation and arousal were so thick she could almost taste them in the air. Her sensitive nose twitched, and a small smile played around her lips. She watched as Agent DiNozzo kept himself between his life mate and the perceived threat, his instincts clearly in working order, even if he didn't understand them. She noticed that his external injuries were almost healed and that he was following his instincts naturally. She'd also noticed how in tune Agent Gibbs was to the younger agent's behavior, automatically following his lead, showing his trust in the Italian, while doing his best to keep the other man calm. She smiled to herself watching as they made their way to the exit of the hospital, the older agent matching his speed to the younger man's. Pulling out her cell phone she hit the speed dial., as she followed the two men to their car. She sent a quick nod to a black man, in a nondescript sedan, as he picked up the surveillance of the new breed, as the phone rang.

"Atlas." came the brusque greeting.

"It's Rhea, sir. The two agents just left the hospital. DeMarcus is tailing them." She reported.

"Good. And the Director?"

"Definitely hiding something. She tried to get Agent DiNozzo to go to a private facility for care. Both men turned her down." She told him dryly.

"Good. Anything else to report? Did they receive the file?"

"I delivered it to the Goth's lab this morning before she got there. She and the M.E. were going over it when I left. It may not be enough help, sir."

"Why?" He asked curious.

"I believe that Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs are life mates."

"You believe or you know Rhea?"

"The scent of their arousal was thick and heady in the hospital room before they were interrupted by the director. And Agent DiNozzo gets very territorial and protective toward Agent Gibbs in the presence of people he isn't used to and those he perceives threatening."

"Hmm. That could pose a problem. Maybe we should make contact sooner rather than later." Atlas told her thoughtfully. "We don't need him attacking people and creating unwanted and unnecessary attention."

"Yes sir. I'll take care of it." Rhea assured him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late in the evening when Abby, Ducky, and Gerald pulled up to the cabin. It had taken them a few hours to gather all the evidence they had collected from the warehouse, the research into Ladocourt Labs, and the mysterious file documenting the experimentation on Tony without drawing too much attention or suspicion. After seeing Gibbs and Tony in the hospital, the director had come back to headquarters and demanded an update on Tony's case. Of course Abby had babbled in techno-speak and Ducky had simply babbled as he was apt to do, until Sheppard had gotten frustrated and left them alone. Kate and McGee had followed Tony and Gibbs to the secluded cabin knowing that, with half their team out of the office they were out of rotation and there was no point in returning.

The three entered the cabin quietly, looking around. Kate came out of the kitchen smiling in greeting, and then showed them around, putting Ducky's and Gerald's bags in the second bedroom, and Abby's with hers in the third. They went to the living room, where Gibbs slept in a recliner, just outside the front bedroom and McGee was sprawled on the couch, also asleep, the T.V. in the corner flickered silently.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked in a whisper, afraid to wake the two sleeping men.

"He's in the front bedroom. The trip from the hospital wiped him out and Gibbs ordered him to sleep." Kate replied softly.

"Bossman didn't stay in there with him?"

"For a bit, but once Tony went to sleep, he wanted to hear our reports. Why?"

"Just curious." Abby told her, then turning to Ducky, "Should we wake them and tell them what we found or wait until morning?"

"Let them sleep, Abs." A new voice spoke and four heads turned to see Tony standing in the doorway of the front bedroom, wearing faded jeans, his leg brace, his chest and feet bare.

"Oh, my God." Kate breathed horrified and shocked as she took in the angry red incisions that covered Tony's chest and stomach. Slowly her overly bright brown eyes met Tony's as she murmured, 'I'm so sorry Tony. Those must be very painful."

"Nah, not so much as they itch." He shrugged off her concern in his normal manner, then tilting his head as he took in her three companions… "Hey Duck, Gerald."

"Anthony, can I take a look at those incisions real quick?'' Ducky asked.

"Sure, in a bit, okay Duck?" Tony agreed. His eyes traveled over Gibbs assessing, then he looked to Kate as he asked, "How long has he been asleep?"

"An hour or so." Kate replied. Then to the others "I have sandwiches and soup in the kitchen if anyone's hungry."

"I could eat." Tony said with a smirk, following the others limping. As he passed by the older man, he paused, kneeling down to study Gibbs a moment, breathing in his familiar scent with a soft sigh. Satisfied that all was well with the other man, he straightened. Abby laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, dark eyes meeting green in understanding and sympathy.

"Doing okay Tony?" She asked stepping into the hall.

"Yeah, so far, I guess. Have you found out anything new about these people or what they did to me?"

Dark eyes skittered away from green as she tried to hedge her way around the question. "Umm, well Ducky, Gerald, and I have been going over all the files and …"

"Abs, please." The quiet pleading voice as well as the gentle hand on her arm stopped her midsentence. Turning toward him she sighed,

"You know don't you? Like you knew Ducky was nervous, you know I've got new information." She stated more than asked.

"I know something has you hurting and sad. I … I can … I can smell it all over you and I feel … I can feel it to, I guess is the best way to explain it. I'm not really sure how to explain it better than that." He murmured cautiously, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

"You don't have to Tony, I understand." She told him, and then wrapped him in a tight, gentle hug, careful of his incisions. Like Kate she had been shocked by his incisions, but had had some time to become acclimated to them, through all the pictures she'd studied earlier. "And yes, I found your file. It details everything they did to you, why they did it, and what they hoped the outcome would be. I just don't think that we should discuss it until Gibbs is awake and with you."

"Why? This doesn't really affect him. I'm the one who needs to know."

"Oh, Tony, this affects us all, simply because it affects you. We love you, we're family." She told him steadily, and then she hesitated, more because she wasn't sure if Tony was aware how he leaned on Gibbs at the moment. If she didn't know better, she'd think they were involved romantically. Even if they weren't romantically involved or headed in that direction, she knew that Gibbs had a calming effect on Tony. "I think we should wait, because he'll want to be there for you. He cares about you."

Tony nodded hesitantly, a small smile gracing his lips and a faint blush tinted his cheeks as he glanced back down at the older man slept. He nodded his agreement as his stomach rumbled loudly and he let Abby help him limp to the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DeMarcus." The black man answered his phone.

"It's Rhea, DeMarcus. Report."

"All is quiet." He told her. "No sign that any of them were followed."

"Good. I'll be there at first light. We need to make sure they understand a few things before they're caught unaware."

"Understood. See you then, Commander." DeMarcus replied before disconnecting the call and settling in for the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The office was dark except for a single lamp on the desk that cast a haunting glow through the office. The man stood at the large bay windows, staring out, and a tumbler of scotch in his hand. He raised the glass to his lips a moment before addressing the woman who stood at attention just inside the door.

"Status report." He commanded his voice insistent, as he turned from the windows.

Dark eyes met cruel, unfeeling green eyes, as the woman straightened her shoulders, drawing her head up as she spoke, her tone clear and concise. "Agent Gibbs and his team have moved Agent DiNozzo. We are not sure where they have moved him to, Director Sheppard is investigating their where abouts."

"We need to get Agent DiNozzo back to the Centre. There are still tests that we need to run before we can determine whether or not the experiment was successful." A new voice spoke. "We need to get him back so we can assess the extent of his abilities."

"You said the procedures were successful Dr. Crayton." The green-eyed man reminded the doctor. "You said that all was left was testing my son in the field. Is there something you haven't told me? You assured me that once all was done and Anthony's training was complete; he would follow orders and be completely manageable. Is this not correct?" Dominic DiNozzo asked, his eyes narrowed and his voice low and menacing.

"Yes. I just meant that we still need to run analysis on his abilities, to make sure there are no surprises once his preparation is complete, so that we can secure your influence over him. Especially in light of his resistance to hypnosis and simple manipulations." Dr. Crayton spoke rapidly doing a poor job of covering his sudden nervousness.

"Yes, we would hate to have our prototype disobey his commands." The Mossad assassin spoke up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Breed Apart:**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

The sun was barely coloring the sky as Tony sat on the porch of the cabin, coffee cup in hand as he stared into the surrounding woods, contemplating everything that had happened in the last few weeks. His skin tingled, goose bumps popping up along his arms, and the knot in the pit of his stomach loosened as warmth flowed through him. A small smile played at his mouth as a familiar scent wafted over him, coffee and sawdust. "Hey Boss, sleep well?"

"Yeah, all right. How about you? How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit nervous about what Abs and Ducky has discovered, but other than that, I feel good. Ducky says that the cast on my wrist can come off in a few days and that I could unlock the leg brace for a bit today, work on walking without it." He told Gibbs honestly.

"Yeah, he told me" Gibbs said as he sat down next to the younger man. "So why don't you tell me why you're out here instead of in there with the rest of the team?"

"Don't know really. Got a feeling something's about to happen."

"Tony, you've been through a lot, it's natural to feel off balance for a while." Gibbs assured him.

"Yeah, I guess." Tony murmured, flinching as he felt strong fingers entangle with his, giving a reassuring squeeze. He raised shadowed green eyes to clear blue ones and smiled as he read the support and affection within their depths. Jethro brought their joined hands to his lips, brushing a tender kiss over Tony's knuckles.

"You are not alone, Tony. We will all help you through this." Gibbs told him softly. "I'll be right there beside you every step of the way." He promised the Italian.

"Why?" Tony asked, trying to pull his hand back. "I mean, there's no telling what those bastards did to me, no telling the side effects that will probably be showing up for years to come. Why would you want to deal with that? I don't want to deal with it."Tony stated, looking away, not wanting to see Gibbs agree with his assessment, not wanting to feel his rejection.

The grip on his hand tightened and he felt gentle, warm fingers on his chin, turning his head to face Gibbs. Cobalt eyes stared into bright green ones as the older man spoke quietly, firmly. "Now that I have you I am not letting you go." Jethro assured him then, pressed tender lips to Tony's, moving his hand to cup the younger man's cheek, lovingly.

With a whimper Tony melted into Jethro's kiss, their tongues meeting and dueling lightly, giving Tony just a hint of the stimulating taste of Jethro's mouth, before they pulled apart. Tony followed the movement of Jethro's mouth, his lips clinging to the older man's. Gibbs placed another soft kiss to the younger man's mouth, smiling as the freedom to do so flood through him. He placed his forehead to Tony's letting their breaths mingle as he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm scared Boss." Tony whispered, bringing the reason he was out pondering the early morning sunrise, to light.

"I know Tony, but you're not alone. You have the team and me." Gibbs told him, and then hesitated as he spoke so softly Tony had to concentrate or he'd have missed it. "Unless, you don't want me. "

Shock slammed into Tony at the rare glimpse into his boss' own insecurities. "God, I've wanted this for so long, Boss." Tony began. "I've wanted you since the first day you tried to take over my case in Baltimore!" Tony exclaimed as his mouth roughly claimed Jethro's, his tongue pushing insistently passed teeth and lips to stroke and map out the older man's mouth. A strong arm wrapped around Gibbs shoulders, pulling the older man to him as Tony's uninjured hand burrowed into soft silver hair, holding Jethro's head at a better angle. He swallowed Jethro's moan of pleasure before he pulled back with a mellifluous growl "Mine." As he nuzzled the other man's neck. He nipped at the pulse beating at the base of his neck, using teeth and lips as he marked the older man.

Movement inside the cabin brought the two men's focus from each other to those in the cabin. A broad grin broke out across the younger man's face, getting wider at the answering smirk playing at the edges of his lover's mouth. "Should probably go in and get you some food." Gibbs said.

As if on cue, Tony's stomach rumbled loudly and Abby popped her head out of the window, "Hey Tony, Bossman, breakfast is ready." She told them. As they entered the cottage, she smiled knowingly at them, and then laughed at Gibbs glare and Tony's exasperated huff. "What? So I was peeking, sue me!"

"You're okay with this, us, Abs?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Of course. If I had my way it would have happened a lot sooner!"

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Oh, please Bossman, I may not be an investigator, but I do have eyes in my head!" She told them, and then becoming serious, "So does everyone else." She told them solemnly. Then seeing their expressions hurried to assure "Their okay with it and are all in agreement that it's about damn time. Now let's go eat and then after breakfast we'll go over Tony's file." And with that she bounced back to the kitchen, leaving the two agents gaping after her.

"You okay with this Boss?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah, I am Tony. They're our family and deserve to know." Gibbs said turning to look Tony in the eye, raising gentle hands to his neck, bringing them close together, and letting their breaths mingle in a surprisingly caring gesture. "And it's Jethro." Jethro told him, his lips brushing teasingly against Tony's.

"Jethro." Tony sighed, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Let's go face the family."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How is everything this morning?" Rhea asked as she walked through the trees.

"Quiet. Subject was out on the porch earlier, but now it's quiet." DeMarcus reported.

"No sign of anyone moving about outside of Gibbs' people?"

"No." The black man confirmed. "How are we going to approach them Commander?" DeMarcus asked.

"We're going to knock on the door and see if they'll let us talk. Somehow, I think they will, especially when they find out we can supply answers that will help Agent DiNozzo." Rhea answered. "You and I will go in, leave the rest of your team outside maintaining the perimeter, we don't want Agent DiNozzo to feel confined. We don't know how he'll react to another breed, let alone to several."

"He'll be in protective mode, his family is with him."

"Yes." Rhea confirmed. "Give orders to your team Sergeant."

"Yes, Commander. Stryker!"

"Yes Sir." A soldier came to attention.

"Set up and maintain a perimeter, no one gets in or out."

"Yes Sir." The soldier answered then went to as ordered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony entered the kitchen first, his body tensing as he heard the commotion and laughter. His senses focused and ready to pick up the smallest nuance of the people inside, ready to protect himself and Gibbs if necessary, despite what Abby had told them. Strong fingers grasped his cold clammy hand, fingers tangling together, squeezing in silent comfort. The touch of the man beside him, his man, helped to calm him, centering him as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Tony, Boss." McGee greeted handing each a plate heaping with food.

"Eat, then we'll go over the files and charts that Abby found waiting for her in her lab yesterday." Ducky told them as they all settled at the table or against counters. As everyone ate, conversation flowed comfortably back and forth, with Kate and Tony bantering and McGee even getting in a few good licks, causing everyone to laugh. The normal routine of being with people he trusted, cared for, and would fight to the death for; and visa versa, had Tony relaxing.

After everyone had eaten Abby pulled out a thick folder filled with medical charts and pictures, as well as the scientists' notes. Picking up one of the medical charts, Ducky began to speak. "Anthony, according to these charts your captors used several large breeds of felines. The scientists were able to isolate the genes for their individual strong points; the king cheetah's speed and sight, a tiger' adaptability and agility to swim, lion's strength and protectiveness, and a cougar's stealth and agility. There seem to be few adverse side effects, one being pain similar to growth pains as your body adjusts. There are also, some non-lethal side effects that are rather interesting. For example, you may be able to purr, your eye sight should measure off the charts. However, the file is incomplete and so I'm afraid that until we find the principal scientist behind these procedures and theories, we won't know if there will be any other side effects or new abilities coming about."

"Yeah, we know that your basic five senses while already above average are now hyper acute and sensitive. You also have an almost empathic capability, which has been proven to be common to most animals." Abby put in excitedly.

Tony listened to them while Gibbs and McGee studied the photos. They had taken pictures of every stage of every operation that had been performed on Tony. "Christ." Gibbs growled softly, as he flipped through several pictures documenting the incurring of the large jagged incision that ran vertically from Tony's breastbone down to his bellybutton. Of all the incisions, this one was the worst and hardest to look at. His face had gone pale as he glared at the pictures. Sensing his partner's discomfort, Tony snaked his uninjured arm around the older man's waist, pulling the older agent into him briefly as he whispered softly.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

"They could have killed you, Tony. Christ, look at what they did!" Gibbs pointed out angrily.

"I know what they did," Tony put in dryly, "but I'm here and I'm alive, that's all I really want to think about right now."

"They used the different species and subspecies to see if the effects would be more pronounced than with one. They wouldn't have killed him Boss." McGee observed quietly. "At least not intentionally. They tried very hard to make sure his body accepted the alternate DNA, before moving on to the next stage."

"That makes me feel so much better McGee." Gibbs told him sarcastically.

"Jethro." Tony murmured, squeezing his shoulders.

"It's almost as if they were trying to create the perfect animal." Kate stated as she looked through the scientists' notes, oblivious to Tony stiffening and narrowing blazing green eyes at her. He opened his mouth the hurl a retort, but Gibbs' hand on his leg, squeezing soothingly, kept him quiet and in his seat.

"Easy Tony, no one is calling you an animal." Jethro told him.

"What?" Kate exclaimed, then turned horrified brown eyes to Tony as she stammered, "God no Tony, that's not what I was saying. It's what those damn scientists were thinking, its here in their notes about you and the other hosts." She raised the file to show him and after a moment he nodded.

"Sorry, it's just … to think, to know what was going on in their heads while they …" he trailed off as he felt a strong hand grasp his knee and Kate wrapped gentle arms around his shoulders in a reassuring hug.

"I understand Tony, I may not know exactly what you are going through, but I do know what the rest of us are feeling because of it and well …" she paused placing a very sisterly kiss to his forehead before whispering "We are all here for you. And if you make one crack about me kissing you I'll whack you upside the head!" Chocolate eyes held his in silent communication, an acknowledgement passed between them and Tony gave a small nod, before smirking.

"I knew you always wanted to kiss me Kate!" Then he ducked as she struck out at his head. Then seriously, "Thanks."

She nodded, a smile lighting her face, "Sure, besides if the SOBs knew anything, they'd know you were already a pig!" She told him, drawing a laugh from everyone.

Suddenly, Tony looked up, his body tense and his head shifting from side to side as his nostrils flared, green eyes narrowed to slits, and a fierce rumbling echoed throughout his chest as he vaulted to his feet. A hiss of pain escaped involuntarily as the sudden movement sent injured leg to throbbing. Gibbs stood up, hands at Tony's waist, mouth opened to ask what was wrong, but he never got a chance. Tony shoved him roughly back down to the couch, snarling shortly, "Stay put."

"Damn it DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, but he stayed seated as Tony prowled to the bay windows peering out into the woods.

"Tony?" Abby asked quietly. "What is it?"

"I don't know. There's something, someone, out there Abs."

"What do you mean Anthony?'

"We're surrounded Duck." Tony stated certainly as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A low menacing growl erupted as he spun around facing the front door as a sharp knock sounded. Tony tensed, placing himself between the door and his team, his family.

"DiNozzo? Tell us something." Gibbs demanded, coming up behind him. Tony spun to glare at him, emerald eyes ran over him with a possessive touch.

The front door opened and three people stepped through. "He's reacting to us." A new voice spoke from the doorway.

Blue eyes took in the two people standing in the doorway. The woman was short with pale hair and silver-green eyes. Her companion, was tall, easily exceeding Tony's height, with broad shoulders. He had wide-set vivid indigo eyes that seemed to glow in his dark face. He stepped forward intending to demand answers, when Tony reached out and forcibly shoved Gibbs behind him as he squared off with the three intruders.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled, keeping an iron-clad grip on Gibbs' wrist. "What are you doing here?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked trying to pry off the younger man's bruising grip. His actions induced another menacing snarl as Tony turned fierce, possessive eyes on him.

"They're dangerous. I can feel it, smell it all over them." Tony explained harshly. "You need to stay back, Boss." He kept his eyes trained on the intruders, his body tense as he forced Gibbs back. "Mine." he growled threateningly at them, as if daring them to challenge his claim.

"Yours." The woman murmured soothingly in agreement. Then she flicked her pale eyes to Gibbs and others, who were staring in shock at their friend's actions. "He won't let us come in unless you all stay were you are. Do not try to pass by him until he's sure we're not a threat." She told them, keeping her voice low and no threatening.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused, both by Tony's actions and the woman's cryptic instructions. "What are you talking about?"

"Move back a bit and he'll start to calm down." she instructed.

Gibbs studied the woman a moment then did as instructed, figuring he was still close enough to help Tony if needed. Almost instantly Tony began to calm down, his rigid body relaxing, his fists unclenching. His green eyes weren't as hard or cold as they watched Gibbs takes a couple of steps back, clearly putting distance between him and the intruders. He stopped when Tony sent him a quick grateful nod.

"Easy Agent DiNozzo, we're not here to challenge you, we're here to help. We have answers to your questions." The woman assured. "Your mate and family are safe. You just need to stay calm."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Breed Apart:**_

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

Tony stared at the two a moment, trying to ascertain the truth in her words, and then he nodded, relaxing further. The large black man stepped further into the room causing Tony to warn, "Stay back."

"Easy cub, you don't want to bite off more than you can chew." The black man spoke in accented English.

"DeMarcus." The woman reprimanded. "That will not help."

"Sorry Commander." DeMarcus smirked.

"Agent DiNozzo, my name is Rhea Pride, this is Lieutenant Rolfe DeMarcus" she introduced them. "And you are correct; the cabin is surrounded by my troops."

"Why?" This came from McGee as he watched his friend pace the small space between them and the newcomers like a caged tiger.

"Our intention is not to harm, but to protect." Rhea told them. "Our troops are on watch to keep anyone and everyone from getting near you or this cabin."

"Why?" Kate asked, "What is any of this to you?"

"Well, Sugar, we are like your friend here." DeMarcus drawled as he stepped farther into the room.

"What? Really? How do you know? What are you? Since when?" Abby asked rapidly, wanting to know.

"We were created much the same way as Agent DiNozzo. Ten years ago, they hadn't perfected the process and several of the subjects died. There are only a handful of survivors from the first couple of test batches." She explained running a hand through her pale hair. "DeMarcus was amalgamated with a black panther, while I was amalgamated with a Siberian/Bengal cross white tiger."

"So you can explain what is happening to Tony." Ducky stated.

"Yes, if he'll let us."

"Sit down cub, and we'll talk." DeMarcus ordered Tony as he ambled over to the bookcase, next to Gibbs.

"DeMarcus." Rhea warned sharply a second before a low menacing growl echoed through the room. He turned to look at her, a question clear in his gaze. His eyes widened in realization as he froze. Tony charged him, grabbing the huge black man by the throat and slammed him into the bookshelf snarling.

Fury lit hard jade eyes as Tony reared back, and then slammed his head into the other man's face, hard. A sickening crunch sounded through the room, as DeMarcus' nose was broken. "I warned you to stay back!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs hollered stunned as he heard Abby's and Ducky's voices called out with his.

"Tony! No!"

"Anthony!"

Kate and McGee stood, quickly raising their weapons, covering their team as their boss tried to talk Tony down. Tony let go of DeMarcus and the man fell to his knees, blood flowing from his nose and anger blazing in his bright eyes. He snarled baring his enlarged K-9's to Tony in warning as he leapt toward the younger man, intending to take him to the floor with a tackle.

Rhea stepped forward intending to intercept the lieutenant, but stopped as two Sigs swung in her direction. She nodded her acceptance of their unspoken command. She watched as Tony's quick reflexes kept him on his feet, he dodged the larger man, and then prowled around the fallen man, breath huffing out angrily.

"DiNozzo. Stand down." Gibbs ordered roughly, and then barked again when he got no reaction from the younger man. "Tony!"

"DeMarcus, stay down." Rhea commanded sharply, as the other man made to attack again.

"Commander! I …" he growled.

"That is a direct order! You will obey!" She demanded, her pale eyes glittering dangerously.

DeMarcus huffed, irritated, but he obeyed the order and stayed on the floor. His head bowed, chin touching his chest, eyes averted to the floor, showing signs of submission, as Tony stalked around him, fists clenched.

"Agent DiNozzo, you need to clam down." Rhea ordered calmly, firmly. "He's down. He is no longer a threat to you or your mate." She assured him, keeping her voice pitched low and soothing, holding his gaze. Slowly his breathing began to slow as he began to calm down. She nodded as she watched the animal rage begin to fade away, but then sighed as she watched fear and shame replace it in his eyes.

"Oh, God! I'm …" he began, then turned and fled the room.

"What the hell?" Gibbs muttered staring after him confused.

"He won't let anyone he perceives as a threat get too close to you or the others." Rhea began. "His reaction to DeMarcus moving in on you is fairly normal, although I do believe it's amped up a bit due to the fact that he has several species flowing through his veins. Their natural aggression and territorial tendencies are demonstrating themselves."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gibbs demanded impatiently.

"It means Agent Gibbs that you are and Agent DiNozzo are life mates and the rest of your team is his family unit and he'll react violently toward any threat to them and you're forming bond." DeMarcus told him as he picked himself up off the floor. "I should've been more careful, letting him know I had no intention of poaching. Especially since he doesn't know why he can't control that part of himself. Once he has the knowledge of why, then he'll be able to learn how to control the "animal" within."

"What do you mean life mates?" Gibbs asked quietly. "What does that mean?"

"Go to him. You are the only one who'll be able to get him to fully calm down." Rhea told him, by passing his question.

"I don't understand, why …?" Gibbs started, clearly confused and torn between following his lover and staying to protect his remaining team.

"Go Gibbs." Abby interrupted softly. "Tony needs you more than we do."

"Yes, Jethro, we'll be fine." Ducky put in confidently as both Kate and McGee nodded in agreement, holstering their weapons.

"He'll need reassurance Agent Gibbs. He's very confused and scared." Rhea told him as he stepped nose to nose with her.

"Anything happens to them, I'll see to it that no one is ever able to find your body." He warned as steely eyes bore into pale silver-green ones.

"I understand." Rhea replied.

Jethro found Tony in the barn behind the cabin, stalking a path along the back of wall of the barn. The younger man's hand trembled lightly as he ran it through his hair. Jethro stood in the doorway watching his agitated lover a moment before he spoke. "How's your head DiNozzo?" he asked lightly.

Tony jumped as he spun around to look at Gibbs then down to his trembling hand and back again. His eyes were wide and so dark, they appeared black, his nostrils flared with every harsh intake of breath. He snorted as he answered sarcastically, "Fine." Taking a deep breath trying to calm down enough to think clearly, he took a couple of steps toward Gibbs wanting to bury inside his lover's quiet strength, but stopped as he realized that his boss was probably here to ream him out for his behavior inside. He'd ignored a direct order. He'd ignored his boss.

Gibbs could easily read the play of emotions across the younger man's expressive face. His lover's normally bright, laughing eyes were clouded with shame and fear. He took the few steps that separated them; he cupped the younger man's face as he spoke. "Let me see your head."

"It's fine Boss. No permanent damage, I swear." Tony told him as he stubbornly, as he pulled out of Jethro's clasp.

"DiNozzo, either you let me check out your head or I'll let Ducky poke and prod you with all sorts of nasty looking needles." Gibbs barked exasperated.

The chuckle that escaped the younger man was brief and no where near his usual robust laugh, but it lightened the shadows in his eyes momentarily as he leaned forward toward Gibbs. Gibbs cupped the younger man's head with a steady grip as he quickly inspected the damage and determined that Tony was correct, his head was fine. Keeping his hands gentle, but firm Jethro raised Tony's chin, forcing his young lover to look him in the eye. Blue eyes searched green carefully and Jethro sighed, still seeing haunted shadows darkening Tony's gaze. Wishing he could take away everything that had happened to the younger man Jethro pulled him into a fierce embrace. Whispering into silken hair that had grown quite long, seemingly over night, "It's going to be okay Tony. We're going to figure this out, I promise."

Tony stiffened and tried to pull away as he laughed harshly. "This is_ **NOT**_ okay Boss! I keep attacking people! How are we going to figure this out, we don't even have any leads as to why this was done!" He struggled to get out of Gibbs embrace, which only tightened lovingly around him. After a moment he stopped struggling and bent forward leaning into Gibbs, trusting him to watch his back. "This won't be okay Boss. I can't control this aggression I feel inside, hell I go crazy anytime someone gets to close to you. Why do I keep doing that?"

"I don't know, but Rhea and DeMarcus both seem to think that your behavior in there was normal." Jethro told the Italian, instinctively trusting the woman and the black man, as he began rubbing soothing circles along the other man's back. "And _it will_ be okay, love, it'll just take time. Ducky and Abby seem to think that your body hasn't finished adjusting to all of its changes and that's why your behavior is hinky." Jethro pulled back to gaze into the eyes of the man he loved and was pleased to see that while the shadows were still there, they weren't as prominent as before, proving once again how resilient the younger man was. Gibbs smiled as he leaned forward placing a soft chaste kiss to the mouth of his lover. "You okay now?" He asked quietly.

"Not really, but I'm getting there. Thanks Jethro." Tony murmured.

"Ready to go back in, or do you need more time out here?"

"Can we just stay here forever and to hell with the rest of the world?" Tony asked hopefully.

"God, love, I want to, but we can't" Jethro told him with real regret lacing his tone.

"I know. Can't blame a guy for trying." Tony laughed, then sobering he said, "Let's do this. Get ourselves some answers, then we'll go kick bad guy ass, then I'll have you all to myself." And with that he headed toward the cabin with Gibbs on his six. On the top step at the back door of the cabin Tony turned to face Gibbs. Looping his arms around the older man's neck he smiled at the puzzled expression, the he pressed his forehead to Jethro's, inhaling his comforting scent as he whispered "I love you Jethro."

Jethro smiled up into the younger man's face and replied, "I love you too, Tony, so damn much." And with that Tony turned and they entered the cabin.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We've found them Sir." Director Sheppard told Dominic DiNozzo proudly.

"Well then, why haven't you brought my son to me?" He demanded harshly.

"They are hiding out at a cabin that is heavily guarded. We are putting together a small contingency of men now and organizing a raid."

"My son is not to be harmed. He is of no use to me damaged or dead and I've got far too much invested in him to stand by and let those _people _corrupt the perfect weapon he is now." DiNozzo stated. "I will not be forced to start over." He reminded her.

"Of course Sir." Sheppard looked to the Mossad agent, who spoke quietly.

"We shall be ready to move in for recon at dusk. From the little Intel we've gotten the guards are privately funded, well armed, and appear to be military trained." Ziva informed them. "Once we find a point of entry we will strike quick; extract the subject and be on our way back before the can raise the alarm."

"I don't care what you have to do _Officer David_, just get it done and get my son back to the Centre, so that we can complete his testing. I need him ready before the meeting." DiNozzo Senior growled. "He's cost me too much time and money already."

"Yes Sir."

"If you don't mind me asking Dominic, why was it so important for it to be Tony that was the prototype subject? Before, anyone would do as long as they were healthy and fit. What makes Tony different?" Sheppard asked boldly.

Cold green eyes peered down his nose at her as he asked icily, "What do you care Jenny, as long as it gets him out of the way of what you want?" He turned back gathering his paperwork before finishing, "Suffice it to say that I've been planning this for a long, long time." And with that he left the two women staring after him.


	9. Chapter 9

A Breed Apart:

Chapter 9:

As Tony stepped into the kitchen he found his arms full of Abby as she hugged him tightly, slowly squeezing off his oxygen. "Are you okay? It's really going to be okay. Rhea and Ducky have been talking about what was done to you and she knows a doctor that knows all about this stuff. She said he wants to meet with you."

"Air. Abs, I need air." Tony gasped lightly, squeezing her just as tightly, savoring her clean scent and the pure love he felt pouring from her.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled. Then solemnly asked "Are you doing all right now? Cause while watching you go all lethal weapon was kinda hot, it scared me too. I was worried." Dark eyes studied him carefully.

"Yeah, me too." He told her as he searched her dark eyes for any remnants of fear _of _him she might have. That's what really scared him, not just the lack of control, but also causing fear in those he loved.

"She's scared for you, not of you." Jethro whispered behind him, knowing that Tony would hear him, but Abby wouldn't. He gave a half smile as he watched Tony relax in front of him. "Let's go hear the rest of what they half to say about all this, and then we'll decide what to do." Gibbs commanded.

________________________________________________________________________

"…really, he'll be able to heal that quickly?" Ducky was asking.

"Yes, his healing rate will increase; his normal reflexes and senses will become acute and hyper sensitive, which you have already seen. He'll also develop excellent night vision, and an awareness of his surroundings that will be unmatchable, except by another breed." Rhea informed them.

"Will his physical health needs differ overly much?"

"No, in fact, he'll be less likely to get sick. Most serious illnesses will become minor for him now." Rhea stated. "My boss, Atlas Vincent, will be able to tell you more."

"When will I stop attacking people?" Tony asked from the doorway.

Rhea looked at him, aware of the tension coming from the older man, and the anxiousness from the younger one. She considered each one carefully before answering. "Well, Tony, you and Gibbs are what is known as life mates. And once you have fully bonded, then you will be able to control the possessiveness, and the protectiveness that causes you to react the way you do."

"Life mates? Bonded? What does that mean?" Tony asked cautiously, noticing how still Gibbs had gotten.

"Atlas would be better able to answer your questions, and he is very interested in meeting you." Rhea hedged, not getting a good feeling about telling the two men that their lives were changed in yet another way. "Atlas would like me to extend an invitation to you and your team to come to his residence. He would also like to run a few tests on you, Tony, so that he can help determine the full extent of your alterations."

"So, what? You want me to parade around like a side show? No thanks." Tony snorted.

"Easy, cub. Atlas is the only one who can help you get the answers that you need aside from the bastards that used you for a science project." DeMarcus told him.

"How does he know what was done to Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He was once a geneticist and developing a procedure to correct certain deformities and conditions that were passed on from parents to child. His technique was stolen and then adapted and used by a Dr. Crayton, to alter a persons DNA. Atlas is the only other person who understands the process enough to be of any help. After a few tests, he should be able to answer any and all your questions." Rhea said.

"Can he reverse what was done?" Tony asked quietly, trying to process all the information they were being given.

"No Tony, I'm afraid that there is no way to reverse what was done. He can however help you to adjust and control what was done." Rhea stated as gently as she could, regrets thickening her voice.

"Tell your boss that I'll meet with him, and then I'll decide if I'll let him run any tests." He told her as he pondered the information he'd been given so far.

Rhea nodded just as her phone at her hip rang. She plucked it from her belt, checking the caller ID, and then said apologetically. "Excuse me, I have to take this." And she stepped outside.

________________________________________________________________________

Dominic DiNozzo read through the reports of Dr. Crayton's projected results of his mass-production of soldiers like Anthony. He smirked cruelly as he thought of what had been done to his good-for-nothing, disrespecting, incompetent son. It was his opinion that Anthony had gotten what he had deserved, choosing the lives of strangers over that of his own father and his rightful place as the right hand of DiNozzo Industries. He thought it an ingenious idea using Dr. Crayton and Jen Sheppard in his plot to show his son that no one says no to him. Once all the tests were done, Tony would not only be absolute in his obedience, but he would also be the perfect soldier. A soldier that was ruthless in his ability to take out a target, followed orders unconditionally, required less rest and supplies as well as external support. A malicious smirk graced Dominic DiNozzo's pale face as he thought about how Anthony would, inadvertently, be responsible for making Dominic millions upon millions of dollars.

A short abrupt knock interrupted his thoughts and he sighed. "Yes?"

"We have a problem Sir." Ziva David told him as she closed the door behind her. "The Subject has made contact with Atlas Vincent's people. His troops are the one's guarding the cabin."

Cruel grey eyes hardened viciously, his mouth thinned into a rigid line as his jaw clenched, upon hearing this. His voice was harsh as he asked, "What the hell? How did they get to him so quickly?"

"I do not know. The only thing that makes sense is that they have had him under surrvelience since he was rescued from the lab."

"We need to get him back to the Cetnre NOW! I don't care who you have to take out or what you have to do, just get him back." Dominic DiNozzo demanded ferociously.

________________________________________________________________________

Rhea came back in and studied Tony a moment. He was as relaxed as she'd seen him thus far. He was surrounded by his team, drawing comfort from their closeness. She watched as he leaned into Gibbs, unconsciously closing the distance between them. She smiled softly as Gibbs shifted to accommodate Tony's weight against him, as if they had been doing it for years. The older man was as protective and possessive of Tony as Tony was of him and she wasn't looking forward to telling them what she now knew. She didn't want to see how they would take finding out that their Director knowingly put Tony in such a position, that without her, none of this would have happened. Nor did she want to witness the acceptance; she knew would be Tony's reaction when he found out that his father was the money behind the research to what was done to him, them, and others like them.

Gibbs considered Rhea as she returned to the living room as he settled back into the couch with Tony against his side. He noticed the small smile that faded as her expression turned thoughtful. It was that contemplative look that had him tightening his arm around Tony and his gut screaming. He saw that Abby had also noticed Rhea's return and had scooted closer; cuddling up to Tony's other side.

Sensing the sudden tension in the room, Tony looked up from his conversation with Kate, meeting pale eyes across the room as he leaned into Gibbs, pulling Abby with him. "What is it?" He asked Rhea quietly.

"What do you know about your father's business? His contacts?"

"Not much. Once he finally understood that I wasn't interested in dominating in a boardroom and he disowned me, he was pretty much done with me. Why?"

"We have information connecting him to what was done to you and others like us."

"Oh God," breathed Kate, horrified.

Abby squeezed Tony's hand as she felt him tense. "It's okay Tony."

"Doesn't surprise me." Tony muttered. "He called me months ago, supposedly to see how I was. He heard that I'd been shot and he was concerned, he said he wanted to reconnect and mend broken bridges."

"What?!" Abby exclaimed jerking away to look at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No big deal Abs. Just his same old tune; besides, right after that the Director sent me undercover." Tony defended himself.

"Still should've told me." She pouted.

This was the opening she'd been waiting for, Rhea thought sorrowfully. "What was the case that your director sent you on?" She asked quietly.

"It was a joint op with the FBI. Several people had been disappearing from the Knight's Circle. There was no pattern between any of the victims, nothing connecting any of them together, aside from the fact that they were all between twenty-one and thirty-eight, in excellent health, and they disappeared from the same club."

"How many victims?" Kate asked quietly.

"Six, when the FBI came to us and Director Sheppard brought me in." Tony answered.

"Who was the FBI's lead agent?" DeMarcus inquired, his indigo eyes sharp.

"An Agent Leo Nylynns, figured he was new or a recent transfer. I had never seen him before."

"Would you recognize him, if you saw him again?" The black man asked.

"Well yeah, I am a Federal Agent." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Tony?" Abby began hesitantly. "Why did you agree to go undercover, especially after the last time?"

"That's something I've been wondering myself." Gibbs put in glaring darkly at his lover, as he stood up abruptly and began to pace.

"Wasn't like I had much choice Boss. It was either do the op or be transferred to Timbuktu." Tony muttered, looking down.

Gibbs stared at him, his eyes dark with an anger he was trying to contain. Feeling the rage toward Jen building. Gibbs shook his head and stalked back to the kitchen, muttering, "I need coffee."

"Jet …" Tony began as he watched him storm off knowing the older man was fuming, but not really sure whether he was simply angry at Jen or at Jen and himself. His eyes dimmed as he stared after the older man, deciding to give him a few moments to himself to come to terms with his emotions. `Besides,' he thought to himself, `it wasn't as if Sheppard had given him a lot of time to consider his options or get back-up, before she'd sent him under.'

Ducky waited a moment before following his friend to the kitchen. He stood just inside the room, taking in the abrupt movements before him. "It's not his fault Jethro." He stated on a sigh.

"He should've come to me Duck. I could've done something. Jen had no right to threaten and manipulate him." Jethro stated betrayal thick in his voice, as he set a coffee mug on the counter with a thud.

Ducky started to answer when Tony appeared in the doorway next to him. He looked at Tony and shook his head, trying to convey to the younger man know it wasn't his fault. Tony smiled slightly in gratitude but said, "You're right Boss, I should've told you and I'd planned on it, but Sheppard didn't give me any time to. She explained the op and then we were underway. I think she wanted me gone, Jet." He told the older man as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Jethro to turn around.

"I know it's not your fault Tony, I just wish I could've …" he trailed off as he turned to look at his young lover.

"What? Kick somebody's ass? Yeah, me too. But shit happens." He told the older man with a smirk, his humor taking over.

"I know. But why does it always have to happen to you?" Jethro asked with a gruff laugh.

"Because he's Tony, Bossman." Abby quipped coming into the kitchen.

"There you go." Tony said flicking his hand toward her, as if that explained everything.

Gibbs gave a snort and downed his coffee in two quick gulps. He met Tony's gaze over the rim of the mug in silent apology.

Rhea came in and looked between the two men, seeing the unspoken conversation. She looked to Kate and McGee as she asked faintly "Do they always communicate like this or is this a recent development?"

"They always do this." Kate declared irritably.

"Atlas would like to meet with the two you and your team this evening." She told the

Room, interrupting the wordless dialogue.

"Why me and the team?" Gibbs asked.

"You and Tony are life mates, and the team his family; what affects him affects you all." Rhea stated simply.

________________________________________________________________________

Rhea led the team into the huge mansion, taking them into a living room with comfortable furniture and a nice lived in feel to it. "Make yourselves at home. Tony, Gibbs if you would follow me, Atlas would like to meet with the two of you, before he meets the rest of the team." And with that Rhea continued down the hall toward a large office.

Walking down the hall slightly behind Gibbs and Rhea, Tony's senses went on high alert. Green eyes swiveled left and right rapidly taking in the photos along the walls. They were of the same people, during various stages of life. He saw what looked like prom photos, a wedding portrait, others were snapshots of places the couple had been. One toward the end of the hall caught his eye, in it there were two people, a man and a woman, laughing, looking at each other; the woman's arm was outstretched. Clearly she was the one holding the camera, the man laughing. His eyes, bright green, his smile wide. The woman, had long flowing honey brown hair, her eyes were wide set and filled with life and joy. The breath stuttered out of his chest as his own green eyes widened in disbelief.

Atlas stepped into the hall as he heard Rhea bringing the two agents to him. He forced a welcoming smile to his face, despite the fury he felt flowing through him at what was done to the young man before him. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw the young breed stop at the last photo on the wall, shock was apparent on his face. "That was my wife, Bella." Atlas told him, a smile in his voice. He could sense the confusion in the two men, the trepidation as the younger agent stared at the photo. Atlas barely stifled a gasp, as sadness swept through him, as emerald eyes that were so like his own, turned to look at him. "She was killed shortly after that picture was taken, we were twenty-eight."

"I'm sorry, she was beautiful." Tony murmured gently, feeling the other man's sadness as if it was his own. It was confusing, sensing the emotions of others, then trying to decipher their emotions from his own. When he'd glimpsed the photos of the young woman, he'd felt a jolt of recognition, then looking at the older man, he'd felt it again.

"Yes, she was, but it was her sense of humor and joy of life that drew everyone to her. She lived life to it's fullest before she was killed." Atlas told him, and then cleared his throat. "I'm Atlas, by the way, and you are Tony DiNozzo, and this must be Jethro." He said turning to the older agent and holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you; I just wish it could be under different circumstances."

"Yeah, well …"

"Rhea said you could answer our questions." Gibbs said, speaking for the first time, not missing the awareness that seemed to pass between the doctor and Tony. Jealously poured into him, making him step closer, possessively toward Tony, his eyes narrowing in warning at the other man, staking his claim to his younger lover.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, I can answer your questions and help Tony discover and control his new abilities as well as any downfalls they might have." Atlas smirked as he tilted his head slightly, acknowledging and accepting the older agent's claim to the Italian. "We can go to my office if you'd like." He motioned them to precede him into the room.

The two men stepped into the office, cautiously looking around. There in a corner sat a petite, dark haired woman. She sat without moving, an air of control wrapped around her. Tony sniffed warily at the air as he moved closer to Gibbs, keeping his eyes on the woman.

Atlas watched as the agents processed their surroundings, moving together in perfect accord, surveying and sweeping through all variables of circumstance. Slowly Gibbs relaxed and laid a gentle hand on the Italians arm, squeezing comfortingly, causing the younger man to calm.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Officer Ziva David. She has been helping Rhea and DeMarcus keep an eye on you and those that did this to you." Atlas told them.

Ziva stood at the mention of her name and strode over to face the younger agent, her expression thoughtful. Dark eyes moved over him considering, before she spoke in accented English. "I do not see what is so special about you that causes such fuss. You appear to be a man like any other." she stated with a smirk. Then without warning her leg came up as she attempted to slam her knee into his kidneys.

Tony's hand came out, blocking her knee with a crack, causing David to grimace tightly in pain. Tony's eyes narrowed, turning icy as he took in her pained features, as he wrapped long fingers around her thin throat, lifting her slightly off the ground, emitting a low growl. "Do not do that."

"Tony." Gibbs murmured in warning, as he looked from his lover to the woman. He couldn't blame Tony for his actions, yet he had a feeling she'd been testing him.

Tony's fingers loosened minutely and he let her feet flatten on the ground, while keeping her within his grasp.

Ziva took in a breath though his hand was still wrapped around her throat. Her knee throbbing in pain, she smirked at him as she spoke, "Now I understand why he wants you back. Reflexes such as these are rare and near impossible to achieve." Keeping her eyes locked on his she continued softly. "I am sorry, but as all I keep hearing is how much money you have caused him or will make him. He sounded so confident that I had to see for myself. It is uncanny, without being told what you are now, I would never have known. Yes, now I can see how he would think you the perfect weapon."

"Tony, please release her. I assure you that she means no harm and is in fact here to help." Atlas advised him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all are still enjoying this story. This chapter was a bit tricky, simply because as I was typing it what was in my head and what came out through the keyboard was two completely different things- I had rewritten it without realising it, so I hope you all like it. There are probably 2-3 more chapters. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review, all reviews and comments are appreciated.

~Phoeonix


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of those who have left reviews.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A Breed Apart:

Chapter 10:

Tony glared at Officer David a moment before tightening his hand threateningly then releasing her. Stepping back he smirked at her scowl. Then his green eyes widened as what she said registered. "What do you mean the perfect weapon?"

"It is in your new genetic make up." She told him. "Your new abilities, combined with the psychological conditioning he has planned, enable you to be a one-man army."

"Are we ready?"

"Yes sir, we are ready to proceed. Our men are in place." Director Sheppard assured him.

"Then go get my son!" Dominic hollered.

Tony turned sharply toward the door a moment before they heard a knock. A low growl rumbled, causing Jethro to pull his side arm, tensing. Both Atlas and David prepared for what was coming through the door. Atlas's green eyes narrowed to slits as he echoed Tony's growl.

"Yes?" Atlas asked through clenched teeth.

"Atlas, it's Rhea, we may have a problem. Our men along the parameter sent a distress signal. We have a breach."

Atlas opened the door and looked at her. "Dominic's people?" He asked shortly.

Rhea nodded, then added "Sheppard's too."

"What do you mean Sheppard's too?" Gibbs asked, his gut churning, anger burning at the implication.

"We believe that Tony's untimely undercover operation was due to the fact that Director Sheppard is working for Dominic DiNozzo."

"I knew she wanted me gone!" Tony exclaimed angrily.

"Where is the rest of my team?" Gibbs demanded shortly.

"They are safe at the moment. Your other two agents Todd and McGee are guarding the M.E. 's and the Goth woman in a side bedroom off the kitchen." Rhea assured the ex marine.

"How did they get past our defenses?" Atlas demanded.

"We're not sure at the moment. I've pulled in our men toward the house in order to protect the house and those in it." Rhea told him as DeMarcus came through the hall, his face tense, his voice angry as he spoke into a com-unit.

"We have a small force here at the house Sir. The rest are occupied." DeMarcus told them.

"Good work, both of you." Atlas told them, and then looking to Tony, Gibbs, and David "Looks like Dom has decided he doesn't want to wait for a more opportune time to come and get his boy."

"He's here for me?" Tony asked, an idea forming in his mind.

A rough hand grabbed his bicep, swinging him around to face piercing blue eyes as those same rough hands shoved him against the wall. "No! What ever is going on in that head of yours; NO!" Jethro growled as he stepped nose to nose with the younger agent.

Tony looked at him, trying to use his best innocent `who me' look, but seeing the determination and possessiveness in Jethro's eyes, sighed as he tried reason. "Jet, it's the only way. Let me go to him, the rest of you would be safe and …"

"I said no." Gibbs told him. "You don't get to sacrifice yourself for us. Not gonna let that happen."

"But," Tony tried again, bringing gentle hands to cup the older man's cheeks, "it would buy us time to form a plan of action."

Jerking his face away from gentle, clinging hands, Gibbs looked straight into clear green eyes, knowing that if he looked around, he'd see the same. "What if it doesn't work? I just got you and now you're asking me to let you go into the lion's den?" He asked incredulously. "I can't do that, Tony, I just …" He trailed off.

"You have to let me do this, besides if you can't then, we have no hope for working in the field together. And I refuse to work for anyone else." Tony told him quietly. "You've always trusted my instincts before, trust me now. Besides, now you have help to save my ass." He laughed slightly, trying to lighten the moment.

"I could order you to stand down." Jethro stated.

"You could, but you won't." Tony assured him.

"No, I won't, but if all I find is your body, I'll kill you." Jethro promised.

"Of course, wouldn't have if any other way." Tony assured him. They made their way to the side bedroom, to inform the rest of the team of their plan. As expected none of them were eager for Tony to risk himself, but also understood that it was necessary at the moment. Tony looked to Atlas and asked, "Is there someway that you can help me block out their psychological conditioning?"

"Yeah," Abby answered quickly, "there are ways to implant cerebral blocks hypnotically that will help you reinforce resistance to subliminal suggestions, which is what Officer David is referring to."

"Yes, I can do that; however, I must warn you that without the proper preparations and time it probably won't last very long. Most of it will depend on you and your natural resistance." Atlas informed him.

"Well, then that should be easy. Tony has a thick head and is always resistant to doing what he's told." Kate laughed thinly.

"Perhaps it would be better to let someone who knows young Anthony well put up the mental blocks?" Ducky suggested.

"Couldn't hurt." Atlas agreed as he moved aside to let Ducky stand in front of Tony.

"You need to hurry Doctor, the parameter is deteriorating." DeMarcus said as he joined them.

"Of course." Ducky took a deep breath, then looking to Tony asked, "You trust me do you not Anthony?"

"Of course Duck." Was Tony's quick response.

"Good, then close your eyes and think of a place that is peaceful and safe. Breathe deeply in through your mouth and out through your nose. Once you have your place firmly set in your mind I want you to begin counting your breaths while listening to my voice." Ducky instructed in a calm sedate voice.

Tony waited a moment before meeting the eyes of each of his family members. Abby hugged him tightly, whispering dire threats if he didn't take care of himself. "I will Abs, promise." He whispered back.

"McGee." He held out his hand, and then slapped him on the back. Meeting Kate's chocolate brown eyes, his green ones made a somber request. She wrapped both arms tightly around his neck and promised "I'll take care of them."

Smiling at her, he pulled back, flinging her hair in her face as he said, "I know." He shook Gerald's hand, and then he wrapped Gibbs in a tight embrace, burying his face in the side of the older man's neck inhaling deeply before pressing gentle lips just below his ear. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered, and then he looked to Ducky, nodded once and said "Let's do this."

"Right, well find your safe peaceful place."

"Already here Duck, no place more peaceful or safe than here with my family surrounding me." Tony stated as he closed his eyes and began concentrating on his breathing, counting slowly with each breath.

"Anthony, I want to imagine yourself drifting above us, safe and secure but also able to leave. Concentrate on each of us, what we normally do, how we make you feel. I want you to wrap yourself in those feelings, imagine them as armor for your mind. You can pull them out and submerge your mind with them whenever you feel the need and it'll be like we're standing there in front of you. Abby with her hugs, Caitlyn with her loyalty, Timothy with his, as you say geek speak, me with my stories, Gerald with his strength, and Jethro with his head slaps all of us with love and friendship. Use us as a shield, one that neither your father nor Director Sheppard can penetrate." through this address, Ducky kept his voice steady and calming, and slowly Tony's breathing deepened until he seemed asleep. "Anthony?"

"Yeah, Duck, I'm here."

"Where?"

"In the bullpen."

"Where is everyone else?"

"We're all here Duck, Katie and I are making fun of Probie, Abby's laughing, sitting on my desk. She just gave me a huge hug; I just had another close call. Gibbs is at his desk, trying not to laugh, Gerald's laughing, and you are taking a deep breath, preparing to launch into another story that our last case reminded you of."

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I feel good, like life can't get any better."

"Good, that is the place, the memory I want you to keep in mind. Can you keep it in the front of your mind while talking about something else?"

"Don't know, I can try. Ask me something else."

"Okay. What is the square root of 361?"

"Math? No one said there was going to be a test. Gotta tell you Duck, math was never my strong suit, I'm more of a Phys Ed kind of guy." Tony muttered, and then flinched as if he expected a slap to the back of his head, so Gibbs obliged him with a gentle one. "Okay, okay, the square root of 361 is… ohm, 19."

"Good, now tell me where you are."

"I'm still in the bullpen with everyone, only now Kate and Probie are trying to tease me." Tony told him, then anticipating his next question he said, "I still feel good, Duck."

Good. Now I want you to begin counting your breaths backwards from 50 to one. Breath deeply and slowly in through your mouth and out through your nose." They all waited until Tony blinked a few times, his green eyes blurry a moment. He looked around to each of them, getting a small niggling suspicion as he took in his team.

"What?" He asked cautiously. Then gasped as Abby enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that only she could give.

"I love you, Tony." She told him seriously.

"I love you too, Abs." He assured her. Puzzled he looked to Jethro, who only nodded his agreement with a small smile.

"I hate to break this up, but whatever it is that you have planned, needs to happen now. DiNozzo's force has broken through our parameter, and his making their way to the main house." DeMarcus told them, just as they began to hear the shouts and gunfire echoing outside.

Atlas motioned to a side panel in the far wall. "There is a false wall that leads to a narrow tunnel under the house and plantation. It leads all the way to the neighbor's house, some ten miles away. There are plenty of stops along the way that have stores of food and water. We found it while renovating this house and decided it would be good to keep it in good repair, just in case."

"Atlas, take them out, make sure they get to safety." Tony told him.

Green eyes met green and the older man nodded as he whispered, "They will be safe, I promise. Although, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep your mate from coming after you."

"You won't need to worry about him; he can take care of himself, besides he's use to saving my butt. But the others…"

"Consider it done, my friend."

"Go, now. I'll do my best to stall them."

"Don't get killed." Jethro demanded.

"You know me Boss." Tony scoffed.

"Yeah, so I'll say it again. Don't. Get. Killed."

"Do my best." Tony promised, and then watched as they slipped through the false panel. He slid it back into place and took a deep breath. He could feel a calm slide over him, the same way that it always did right before he went undercover. He could feel his friends, his family, as if they were all standing there with him, and he smiled a small true smile that caused his eyes to glow, then it faded and his usual cocky playboy grin took its place as he stepped into the hall.

He waited until he heard his father on the porch, then he opened the front door with a smirk and said, "Hello Father."

Dominic stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he responded "Get him!" Then he strode over to his son and muttered "You will regret the day that you disobeyed and betrayed me."

"Yeah, well show me something you did that earned you my obedience and loyalty and maybe I'll obey." Tony smirked innocently.

Dominic raised his fist and backhanded Tony hard across the cheek. Then he stepped back as his men stepped forward and clamped cuffs onto Tony's wrists. "You will show me respect!" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony muttered insolently, only to receive another blow, this time to the side of the head. The men holding onto his arms led his to his father's big black escalade, practically tossing him inside. He grunted through the pain, and then smirked as he saw that he wasn't alone. "Well, I should have known you would be here to admire your handy work. Tell me how much money did he give you to sell out one of your own? Or was it power that he promised. You should know right now, that I plan to be the one who comes out of this alive and the winner, so if I were you I would be reevaluating my position, _Madam Director_." He scoffed at the redhead.

"You will be the one who comes out of this dead, and then who do you think will be there for Jethro, while he grieves?" She told him smugly.

"Our team if it comes to that. Of course after working with us for the past few years, and seeing how hard it is to kill me, one would have thought you'd have gone about getting rid of me another way. Besides, killing me is only going to put _Jet_ in a revenge seeking rage. He won't grieve until he's killed or destroyed everyone involved in my murder. But then you'd know that if you _knew _him, like _I_ do." He told her.

"You think you're so smart, but Dominic has plans for you. Plans that are worse than death, but it'll have the same effect of _Jethro_. And it'll be me he comes to, because he won't be able to show that amount of weakness to his remaining team, he'll want to be strong for them." She assured him snidely.

"Maybe, but he's a brilliant investigator, and he'll figure out that you had something to do with all of this, so I'd be careful getting your hopes up and start planning out some really good excuses." He paused as if considering some of those nonexistent excuses, then shook his head continuing, "Nope, I don't even think good excuses could help, because we all know how Gibbs hates excuses."

"Enough! Both of you shut the hell up!" DiNozzo Sr. bellowed as he entered the vehicle. "You keep that insolent mouth shut, before I have it surgically closed." He ordered pointing to Tony, who only smirked in response. Then looking to Jen he said "Do not let him bait you. You are not to speak to him."

"Of course Dominic." Jen replied.

"Let's go. To the Centre and quickly." Dominic ordered his driver.

Meanwhile, underground in the slave runner's tunnels Gibbs and his team watched the little red dot, that was Tony, move along the computerized map of the area. Gibbs gut was churning, but he knew that the only way to end this for good was to follow Tony's lead on how to deal with his father. If he'd had his way, he'd kill them all, but he also had to think of the rest of the team, their family. The team was the only reason he let his lover go, Tony's confidence that he would find him was astounding. Granted he hadn't failed to find him yet, but it wasn't a guarantee that he would or could find him, and for Tony to have that level of trust in his abilities amazed him. Deep in his own thoughts, Gibbs started slightly as he felt a small warm hand slip into his and squeeze reassuringly, as Abby leaned into him.

"We'll find him Bossman, then we'll never let him out of our sight." she told him.

"I hope so Abs. I really hope so."

"We've got his GPS and we know that_ Madam Director_ is involved so we can play that side to find him as well." Kate spoke up, not liking the air of worry and grief.

"They are correct Jethro, young Anthony would not have entrusted his life to you and your team if he did not have the utmost confidence in your abilities." Ducky put in.

"He's told me several times that here at NCIS is the only place he's never had to worry about who had his back, that he knew without a doubt you and your team would always come looking for him." Gerald put in.

"You are speaking as if the man is going to his death! Apparently you do not have the faith in his abilities as he has in yours." Ziva stated angrily.

"You don't understand _Officer_ David, Tony has a way of getting himself almost killed on practically a daily basis. So you'll have to forgive us if we are worried about him!" Kate threw at her.

"If this is a regular happening then you should be used to it by now. However, you are right in your insinuation that I do not know him as you do, but what I saw was a man sacrifice himself for his family and that family seems to be giving up on him!"

"No we aren't!" Abby growled, stepping into the Mossad's face, "We are worried, because there is nothing we can do until they stop and the farther away he gets the more danger he's in. Besides, the last time his father got his hands on Tony, Tony was nearly mentally broken and we've had to fight just to get him back. We are all afraid that this time it'll be worse!"

"No, Abs, Officer David is right, we are feeling sorry for ourselves and this doesn't help Tony at all. We have to trust that he knows we're on his trail, and that we'll be there when he needs us. McGee, what have you got?"

"There still moving Boss. They are headed north towards the city." McGee reported.

"Good, that's the same direction we're headed, now let's get moving." Gibbs commanded, nodding his gratitude to Ziva.

"He was right about you." Atlas told Gibbs quietly.

"What?"

"Tony. He said you would take care of yourself, and I have never seen a person push their own feelings aside like that for the sake of someone else's. You are a good mate for him." Atlas told him, pride leaking into his voice a moment before it was gone. "My people and I will keep your team safe while you and your field agents collect your mate, of that you should have no doubt."

"Thank you." Gibbs stated.

Atlas simply nodded and moved ahead to speak to Rhea. Ziva stepped up next to Gibbs and stated, "When you go after your fellow agent, I will go with you. You will need the help and I have been in and out of their facility several times over the past months."

"I appreciate it." Gibbs assured her.

McGee stopped to check his computer again, when he noticed that the red Tony dot had stopped. Quickly he looked up the location of the dot and called out to his boss. "Boss. It appears that they've stopped at a hospital of sorts. It's called …"

"The Centre." Ziva supplied for him. "It is where Dr. Crayton is waiting to finish the psychological conditioning of the Subject."

"Tony." Abby stated stubbornly, "Not the _Subject_, Tony."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all like this next chapter, it was a bit rushed, but I think it's okay. Thanks to all who have kept with this story and continue to review. Only one more chapter and an epilog left. Please enjoy and review.**

_A Breed Apart:_

_Chapter 11:_

The black escalade stopped in front of a large hospital. It looked more like a sanctuary center, rather than a research facility. Tony looked around, trying to determine where they were. There were no street signs, no entrance signs on the rod-iron gates that opened giving them admittance. He looked to his father as he asked, "So where are we Dad? You're finally going to have me committed?"

A large, hair dusted hand connected with his cheek as his father struck him, snarling "I've told you, do not address me so informally. You will show me proper respect."

"And I've told you, become someone worth my respect and maybe I'll think about giving you respect." Tony smarted off, knowing that his father would strike him again.

His father, however, surprised him by simply throwing a dark look his way as he leaned in close to Tony as he sneered "You'll show me fitting merit once Dr. Crayton is done with you." He told Tony ominously.

The quiet certainty of his father's voice sent trepidation skittering down his spine as Tony fervently hoped that his team was close by. Dominic's bodyguards grabbed Tony and jerked him out of the vehicle, then shoved him toward the building. Tony walked slowly, purposely stumbling, as he took in his surroundings and land marks. Most never understood why Gibbs had hired him in the first place, but it only took them a few cases to understand that it wasn't only his ability to put people at ease and to seemingly connect with anyone, but also his astute observations, that kept him as senior field agent under the most demanding lead agent on the top investigative team at NCIS.

They led him into an outer waiting room of the smaller building, where a small, corpulent man waited; his cheap suit didn't quite cover his portly abdomen. He had thinning brown hair and commonplace brown eyes that were swallowed by thick-rimmed round glasses. "Ahh, Anthony. We meet again." A nasal-pitched voice said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've had the pleasure." Tony stated, clearly indicating that he didn't want it now.

"Yes, well, I'm the man who gave you all of your new wonderful abilities. Of course those pesky federal agents interfered before you were ready for revealing, but we shall correct that now, shall we?" Dr. Crayton declared disgust for the federal agents clear in his voice. "Now, I'll finish what I started and when I'm done, you will be the perfect subservient weapon." He finished evilly.

The next morning Gibbs and the rest of the team along with Atlas and his people met around a small table in the hotel suite, going over their plans for getting Tony back and taking down his father and his associates. "All right people, let's get a move on. We need to get everyone in place. Tony will not be in that place any longer than necessary." Gibbs growled, taking charge, as he gathered his gear.

"Rhea and DeMarcus will stay here with Dr. Mallard, Mr. Brown, and Miss Scuito." Atlas stated then, looking to Gibbs for conformation. "I'll go with you and your team. There are some things that I'd like to give to Dominic." Gibbs simply nodded his agreement.

"Abby, you, Ducky, and Gerald keep us updated to Tony's movements. Kate, McGee, you're with me."

"Yes Sir, Bossman, sir." Abby responded promptly, saluting.

"Yes, Gibbs." came from Kate.

"Yes, Boss." from McGee.

"I will go with you as well under the guise of giving my report, then I can lend my support to Tony and any plans of escape he might have." Ziva offered.

""That's good Officer …" Gibbs began, only to be interrupted as his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he checked the caller ID "Damn" he muttered before answering, "Gibbs."

"I got your message concerning Agent DiNozzo. Give me your location and I'll arrange backup to meet you." Director Sheppard's voice came through the speaker.

"No Director, I can't do that." He stated.

"Why?" she asked incredulous.

"Because we believe that there is a leak and headquarters and it's not safe for my team there. Or have you forgotten the state that we recently found DiNozzo in?" He growled his impatience thinning.

"Of course I remember. However, I just don't think that it's a good enough reason to withhold your location."

He listened a moment before he snapped. "Yes _Madam Director_ I understand that, I just don't happen to agree." And with that he snapped the phone shut irritably.

"I can't believe that she had the gall to call you, Bossman." Abby declared appalled.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that we know she's apart of this and we need to keep her in the dark for a bit longer Abs." Gibbs told her, placing a comforting kiss to her forehead. "For Tony's sake." She nodded her understanding.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Crayton walked around Tony's chair checking and double checking the bindings securing Tony to the chair. A smirk played over his mouth as he told Tony, "You are going to be my master piece and validation. Once I'm through with your conditioning you will be living breathing proof that my theories and procedures are successful."

"Don't you mean Atlas Vincent's theories?" Tony asked dryly as he pulled against the straps. "Way I heard it, you stole all these theories and procedures, your so proud of, from him."

"Dr. Vincent had no vision! He actually had the audacity to fire me. ME!" Crayton slammed his palm against the wall next to him as he angrily continued. "I'm the one who saw the potential. I'm the one who has perfected the techniques." Crayton claimed harshly. Then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Tony's ear he whispered conspiratorially, "I'm the one who made Atlas what he is today. He was my first, and now we will see how far I've come once I'm finished with you." Tony flinched as he smelled the insanity rolling off the doctor.

The door to the lab's cell flung open and Dominic and Jenny walked in. "How are we coming Doctor?" Dominic asked impatiently.

"He's almost ready for the first stage."

"Before you get started I'd like a word with him if I could Dom?" Jenny

Asked.

"Fine, but make it quick." He told her with annoyance as he and the doctor left.

Sheppard circled Tony, much as Crayton had done earlier, a smug smile playing over thin lips as she studied him. Green eyes were calm as they stared back at her, hiding the rapid thoughts running through his mind, as he tried to prepare himself for what she could say.

"You know I spoke with Jethro this morning." She told him, clearly expecting a response.

He didn't give her one, he simply stared back while internally he shook his head and a small mental smile broke free. She was too predictable.

"Do you want to know what we spoke about?" She asked unsuccessfully taunting him.

"You should know one thing about my father, _Jenny_; he is **not** a patient man. You had best get to the point or he might decide you've worn out your usefulness." Tony stated, not dignifying her question with a response. While he knew they'd probably had spoke, he also knew that his lover would have never betray him or their team. If he told her anything, it would have been so she could unwittingly give Tony information he needed about them, and it would be done in a way that Sheppard was totally unaware of. Brown eyes widened at his statement, causing her to glance quickly around, checking to see where the elder DiNozzo was.

Tony smirked as he listened intently to her heartbeat increase. Then she pulled herself together, proving the agent she had once been, as she shook off the apprehension and pasted a seemingly genuine smile to her face. "He broke down in my office this morning. Told me that he couldn't deal with how you always have to make yourself the hero and the center of attention by getting injured. He also told me that while your ill-disguised hero-worship was _cute, _it's also embarrassing how insecure and needy you are." She spoke viciously, knowing she was hitting hidden insecurities.

Tony's breath hitched slightly before he could stop it, and she smiled. He knew she was playing him, but her missiles had hit his insecurities. Taking a deep breath, Tony pulled the picture of Jethro's face, the intensity of possessive devotion in his azure eyes as he'd looked at him the day before and he felt a calm soothing and complete settle over him. He met the director's smirk with one of his own as he drawled, "Don't you mean your throwing yourself at him is embarrassing? Especially after what happened in Paris?" Tony asked softly, his own armaments hitting their target.

Her hand flew out connecting high on his cheekbone, breaking through the skin, a trickle of blood seeped out. The slap echoed through the small room and Tony forced a huffed laugh. "Shut up!" She hissed.

The doors opened and Dominic and Crayton walked in, obviously arguing, though it was low. "Listen Mr. DiNozzo, I've ran all the tests several times in order to make sure he was adjusting to the alterations properly. All the results say the same thing." Crayton insisted.

"I don't care what your damn tests say. There must be something amiss with them or _you_ missed something."

"But the results would explain why his body and system were so adaptable to the modifications." Crayton continued.

Dominic sighed the sigh of the weary and stated harshly, "I really don't give a damn what your tests say, according to the world, he is my son and therefore mine to do with as I please, now would you please get on with it!"

"Of course." Crayton murmured, wisely refraining from saying more.

Tony's sensitive ears picked up the hushed tones. His mind focused on what they were saying, completely ignoring Sheppard until she slapped him hard across the face once again. The crack of her palm to his cheek raised the attention of the others. Crayton hurried to check out Tony's face, while Dominic's face purpled with rage. He stalked toward her and backhanded her causing her to fall to the floor. "How dare you strike my son?" He growled, only he was allowed to correct the boy. "Get out now."

Sheppard paled as she stared, but simply nodded and scurried out of the room, her hand to her face. "Well Doctor? Will he heal by tomorrow night?" DiNozzo Sr. asked.

"Certainly, she couldn't do enough to cause lasting damage and with his advanced healing rate, all traces should be gone by morning."

Dominic stepped into his son's line of vision while he spoke, "By this time tomorrow you will be perfect obedience." Tony, however, didn't hear him; his mind was trying to puzzle out what he had heard of their argument. Dominic left the small cell as Dr. Crayton prepared Tony to receive his personalized and restructured psychological conditioning. Attaching wires and machines here and there, Crayton muttered to himself, and then once the last wire was connected he smiled thinly to Tony and said, "This first stage is very soothing. It encourages your mind to open to all possibilities." He patted Tony on the head in a pseudo soothing gesture before he too left the room.

Tony watched the good doctor leave and immediately began counting and controlling his breathing as Ducky had told him. He focused internally on the memories of the past years with the team, both the good and the bad. Memories of grabbing a drink after work, of a night watching movies, or an afternoon playing ball drifted through his mind. He remembered the surprise he'd felt, of not only wanting to go, but of also being comfortable enough to go and let his guard down. Memories of listening, contentedly, to Ducky tell them one of his never ending stories at the end of a long case, feeling secure that it was one thing that would never change; the M.E. would always have a story to tell.

Brief flashes of images appeared on a screen in front of Tony, but he paid them no attention as he stared straight ahead, blinking occasionally. He didn't close his eye, knowing that it would alert his father and Crayton, if he did. So he stared unseeingly at the screen as images flew across it. His mind conjured more memories that played through his mind like a home movie. The night Gibbs had gotten shot, the times he had gotten hurt and Gibbs had been there to make sure he'd gotten taken care of. Memories of waking in the hospital only to find someone from his team there, waiting with him, watching his six.

Watching through a double sided mirror Dr. Crayton frown, then shrugged slightly as he noted the dazed look on the face of the younger DiNozzo. "How is he doing?" Dominic asked, noticing the frown.

"His dazed reaction is a bit unusual for the first stage, but it is probably due to the fact that he has already been through it once before and that has made him more susceptible to it this time around. I shall start phase two. Now." Crayton stated as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, initiating stage two.

In the cell, Tony noticed the darkening of colors on the screen, but nothing else. He was drawn into his memories of each teammate, until finally he focused on clear blue eyes that had assessed him and found him good enough to be a part of something. Blue eyes and strong arms giving him comfort acceptance, and support and a man who offered a home, family, and love. So focused on his own memories and thoughts that Tony hardly registered the monotonous voice that sounded through the speakers surrounding him.

Inside the observation room, Dr. Crayton watched a pleased smile on his thin lips. "This is good Mr. DiNozzo. I've never seen anyone so responsive to the messaging before. You can tell he's listening, see he tilts his head every so often."

"As long as he's ready for our demonstration tomorrow night."

"He will be sir." Crayton promised as he initiated stage three, the final stage.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Atlas approached the Centre slowly and cautiously. Walking to the front desk, Atlas used his credentials to get them to the treatment wing with surprising ease, setting the three more on edge. They were led to a small waiting room, where they were told to the attending physician would call them when they were ready for them. Ziva pulled the receptionist aside and conversed quietly.

The receptionist smiled slightly and nodded as she picked up the phone. After a brief moment she asked Ziva to follow her. Meeting the eyes of her companions she gave an almost imperceptible nod and followed the woman to an observation room, where DiNozzo Sr. and Director Sheppard were watching the Dr. Crayton unhook Tony from his equipment. Only her years in Mossad kept her from reacting to the activity before her. Agent DiNozzo was strapped to a chair facing a large screen; there were speakers in all four corners of the room. His cheek was bloodied and bruised along with other bruises scattered along his chest and arms. His head lolled to one side, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Dr. Crayton was with him, checking his vitals and detaching monitors and wires. "How did he take to the conditioning?" She asked, curious.

"He's doing very well." The elder DiNozzo stated. "He's gone through all three stages and now we are ready for some tests."

"Where have you been?" Sheppard asked.

"I have been tracking Atlas and the rest of Agent DiNozzo's team. They escaped through an underground tunnel system, which is where I lost track of them. However, I did over hear them, they were discussing plans to come and rescue Agent DiNozzo. The team leader, Agent Gibbs seemed very determined, so I hope that your conditioning worked, because I have the feeling that we will need all the help that we can get when he and Dr. Vincent get here."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kate and McGee entered the Centre through the back service entrance, and were met with little resistance. There were only two guards at the entrance to the building; Kate quickly neutralized them while McGee confiscated their weapons and com-units. "I guess Mr. DiNozzo wasn't expecting company once he got Tony here." Kate murmured quietly as she and McGee entered a back stairwell.

"Probably figured he'd be done with us by now." McGee agreed.

"Not when family is on the line guys," Abby's voice floated into both their ears through their own com-units. "You have two more guards on the fourth floor. Gibbs and Atlas are in position and Officer David just went to meet with Mr. DiNozzo and Madam Director."

"Good. Thanks Abs." McGee said.

"We are at the fourth floor entrance, defusing threat now." Kate put in. Then both she and McGee entered the fourth floor, meeting the guards head on. The guards put up little fight and were quickly cuffed and subdued. Kate and McGee then continued on towards the small labratory of Dr. Crayton, to meet Gibbs and Atlas.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Breed Apart:**

**Chapter 12**

**Jen met Dominic's cold grey eyes hesitantly as she said, "I should leave, so that my cover remains intact."**

**Hard eyes met nervous ones as Dominic arched a brow, before he nodded once, giving Sheppard his permission to leave. "Don't be unreachable; I may have need of you later."**

"**Of course, Dom." She murmured. "Officer David," She spoke coolly as she brushed past the other woman. Once out of the observation room she made her way to the stairway.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Sheppard just entered the stairwell." McGee murmured his voice crackling through the com-unit.**

"**I've got her." another voice spoke.**

"**Stay on her, but do not intercept. I'll deal with her later, after we get Tony out of here." Gibbs' growl came over the com-unit. "McGee, Kate, do you have a visual on Tony or David?"**

"**Not yet Gibbs. We saw Officer David enter the room that Sheppard just left, but neither has come out yet." Kate answered quietly.**

"**We don't move until we have a visual confirmation of Tony." He ordered.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Do you think Agent Gibbs is going to be a problem?" Dominic asked Ziva.**

"**I think he is unpredictable and a bit unstable, and that is a dangerous combination." Ziva responded.**

**The door to the inner chamber opened and Dr. Crayton walked in leading a very docile Anthony DiNozzo behind him. "I do believe he is ready Mr. DiNozzo. I was worried a bit, due to his susceptibility to the conditioning, but now I don't believe we have anything to worry about. Would you like to take him to finish his field testing?"**

**Dominic nodded slightly before he spoke, "Anthony?"**

"**Yes Sir?" Tony responded quietly, his voice dull.**

"**Relieve Officer David of her weapons and any other equipment she might be using to betray our purpose." DiNozzo Senior ordered, watching Ziva's dark eyes widen slightly.**

"**Yes Sir." that same stultified voice murmured. Tony moved quickly and effortlessly, shoving her up against the wall as he removed her guns. He patted her down, searching for any hidden weapons, but stood back when he didn't find any. "She's clean Sir." He told his father.**

**Ziva kept her face passive, her eyes clear of any emotion as she stared ahead. She was confused, the agent hands had ghosted over her knives, both at the small of her back and at her wrist, yet he acted as if he hadn't found them. She also knew that he had felt the wire that she had going down her side, that allowed Atlas to listen, but that was it. The agent stood, his arms by his sides, staring at her a moment, before he gave her one deliberate wink. Years of training kept the confusion off her face, but she couldn't help the smirk that appeared as comprehension of what he was doing dawned. "Are you happy with your prototype Mr. DiNozzo?" She asked.**

"**For the moment, yes. The true tests will come later, during our demonstration." He told her smugly. "Come Anthony."**

**Tony and the doctor followed the elder DiNozzo out into the corridor. Tony kept his eyes averted to the floor, while he focused on the information his other senses were gathering. He could hear a faint crackling in the air, the hair on the back of his neck rising in awareness. His sense of smell, however, gave him the information he was hoping for. Kate's perfume, the expensive French stuff her last boyfriend had given her, drifted through the air, blending nicely with McGee's own cologne, telling him that they were together. He knew that they had back up as other scents floated to him, unfamiliar, yet non-threatening. He followed as they passed a door to what he assumed was an office when he smelled them. Coffee, sawdust, and Gibbs. The scents of his lover brought an internal grin to his face; he knew the older man would come for him. His entire body loosened at the thought of his mate. **

**A door opened and Atlas Vincent stepped into the hallway. "Hello Dominic. Ken." He greeted the elder DiNozzo and the doctor calmly. "I suggest **_**Doctor**_** that you get your hands off Tony and step back. I refuse to let you destroy him like you did the others."**

"**Now Atlas, you must remember what happens when you make demands of me." Dominic told him coolly. "Besides, I doubt that young Anthony wants anything to do with you."**

"**Come on Tony, Gibbs is waiting for us. Let's go." Atlas tried unsuccessfully to get Tony's attention. "What did you do to him?" He growled.**

**Tony continued to stare at the floor, his senses reeling with new information. He was only half aware of what the older breed was saying. He could hear the hurrying of footsteps stirring the air and vibrating the floor. Whoever they were, they were not here to help them, and he barely suppressed a menacing growl at the threat that was neatly surrounding them. His body flexed and tense instinctively preparing for a fight. His fingers twitching and curling as he tried to count the interconnecting scents and footsteps.**

"**Do to him? Nothing, he simply knows the art of obedience now." Dominic replied smugly.**

"**Tony?" Atlas tried, again getting no response. He growled the sound rumbling through his chest as he snarled at Dominic. "What in the HELL did you do to him?! Destroying Bella wasn't enough? You had to go and destroy her son too?!"**

**Dominic smirked at his outburst, raising cold, calculating eyes to meet angry green ones as he said, "Not just Bella's son, but then you were away, thought to be dead. You really can't blame her for wanting to make sure your child wanted for nothing."**

**Atlas' eyes widened in surprise at what Dominic told him. He quickly looked to the agent behind Dominic and Crayton. He could see his beloved Bella all over the boy, but it was there in the green eyes that were so like his. He'd always wondered, every time he'd watched them from afar, but to be told in no uncertain terms that what he'd wanted was his. Rage like he'd never felt filled him at the thought of all she had suffered, all his son had suffered at the hands of the man before him. Everything he knew about his son's life, everything Bella had tried to do to protect their child, threatened to overwhelm him and he bared his teeth in a roar. His body tensed, ready to lung at the man who was responsible for his rage, when the distinctive feel of cold steel settled at the base of his neck.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Atlas has them distracted Boss, but Tony isn't going to him." McGee told the senior agent.**

"**I can see that McGee." Gibbs snapped. "Can you see what he's doing with his hands?"**

"**He's tapping his fingers to his thumb." Kate put in.**

"**Each finger? How many has he tapped?" The rapid questions were thrown at her. Then a muttered. "Never mind, I need to get closer." And he prepared to change his position.**

"**We've got company Boss," McGee said, hearing the low beeping of the motion detector they'd placed in the stairwell. "Looks like about …"**

"**Ten." Gibbs interrupted, watching Tony's fingers clench into a fist, his thumb sticking out, and shaking slight back and forth. `When did he learn to count in sign?' Gibbs wondered to himself, before refocusing on the task at hand. **

"**How did you …?" Kate asked.**

"**Tony. What are they saying Kate?" came the curt reply.**

"**Tony's father and Atlas are talking about a woman, Bella, Tony's mother?" She told him.**

"**Shit." Gibbs muttered softly, then "We need to get in there. McGee, you take Stryker and Adams, try to separate some of Dominic's men.**

"**Gibbs." Kate said. "They've stopped talking, Atlas is really still, and there's someone behind him."**

"**Kate, you take Lowell and Jackson and work your way around to the other side. Abs, you need to direct them, let them know where to go. I think it's time that DiNozzo Senior and I had a conversation." Gibbs told them as he stood to give them a distraction. "Take out any and all threats; we are not going to lose any people over this."**

**Gibbs stepped out into the corridor, his back straight, his gun drawn. He saw Tony tense, raising his head to stare at his father. Gibbs moved stealthily, not wanting to draw attention to him and inadvertently cause an escalading of action. As usual he was tuned into Tony's body language, the little nuances of movement that most would have missed, but that Jethro knew to pay attention to.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Tony sensed the movements of his lover, even as he focused on the men in front of him. Crayton moved to the side, pressing up against the wall, trying to appear part of it. His father, `no' he thought, `the man he'd thought was his father' stood erect, confident of his position; while Atlas, stood quietly and proud, his emerald eyes tracking back and forth between Dominic and Tony. He'd only heard part of the conversation, but enough to know that the man who had raised him, done this and so much more to him, was not his father, and he couldn't help but feel relieved at that fact, even if he didn't know how he felt about the other breed being his father. His mind flashed to the pictures on the wall he'd seen the other day and a small smile graced his lips as he thought of the love he'd seen reflected in them. **

**He knew Gibbs was getting closer and if he wanted to be ready for what ever the older man had planned he knew that he would have to keep everyone else focused on him. Drawing himself up to attention when he heard DiNozzo Senior say his name, he knew he had to keep up the guise of being under the other man's control.**

"**Anthony, come here." Dominic ordered, confident that the younger man was his.**

**Stepping to the man, Tony held himself at attention, the way he knew the older man wanted. "Yes Sir?" He queried keeping his voice low.**

"**Relieve Atlas of any weapons and secure him."**

"**Yes Sir." Tony moved to do as ordered. Stepping in front of the older breed, jade eyes met emerald briefly, before dropping to the task at hand. A moment was all that was needed to communicate the necessity of following the younger breed's lead. Tony heard a low purr, too low to carry beyond the two breeds, but he knew that Atlas had understood. Once Tony had confiscated the weapons and clicked cuffs into place, he stood back, apparently guarding Atlas. **

**Dominic watched as son cuffed father with immense satisfaction. "Good boy. Now move back and we'll let Carson deal with your father."**

**A large man stepped up from behind Atlas, his copious hands gripping the cuffs. Tony raised his eyes to steal a look at the newcomer, what he saw had his eyes widening. The man was huge, easily towering over the others in the corridor, broad shouldered and muscular, but it was his face that had Tony stifling a gasp. A thick beard and sideburns covered most of the man's face, but didn't disguise the flat nose, extended jaw and chin, creating a muzzle-like shape. His breath was a raspy rumble; his black eyes were dull and defeated. He jerked upwards on Atlas' arms and began pulling him backwards. Atlas tries to hold his ground, digging his heals in proudly, but he was no match for the much larger breed.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**We're in position Gibbs." Kate started then gasped as she saw the large man grab a hold of Atlas. "My God!" she breathed.**

"**Yeah, I think he's one of the first hosts." McGee put in as he settled in his position across the hall from Kate. "In position, Boss."**

"**Good. Let's get them out of there. DiNozzo Senior is mine.' He growled as he stepped into the middle of the hallway, gun raised. "Freeze! NCIS!" he snarled.**

**Dominic turned to look at Gibbs a brow cocked and a smirk emerging as he said dryly. "Ahh, Agent Gibbs, I presume. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you from Jenny." He paused shaking his head slightly before he continued. "Somehow from all that I've heard, I thought you'd be bigger." Dominic commented as he raised himself to his six foot five height.**

**Gun still raised, aimed at DiNozzo Senior, Gibbs took a couple of steps closer as he spoke. "Yeah, and from the intelligence of you son, I thought you'd be smarter. Apparently, we were both wrong." He turned his attention to Tony and asked, "You okay DiNozzo."**

**Green eyes stared into blue a moment before Tony pointedly looked away, to Dominic DiNozzo's satisfaction. "This is better than any test I could come up with." He looked to Crayton and praised, "Your conditioning methods have surpassed my expectations Doctor." **

**Dominic was too busy gloating and he missed the silent communication that passed between Gibbs and Tony, and the fact that their teammates had closed in, surrounding the few men he had as backup. "At last the worthless whelp has learned the art of silence and obedience." Dominic triumphed. "Secure him Anthony."**

"**Yes, Sir." Tony responded as he stepped to Gibbs. He reached out, making as if to relieve his boss of his gun, but grasped the older man's forearm for balance as he swung his leg out in a wide arc. His leg extending with enough force to drop one of the men guarding Atlas to his knees. As if on cue, Kate and McGee, with the help of Ziva and a few of Atlas' men, swarmed the remaining guards, neutralizing the threat that had surrounded them. Dominic grabbed Tony around the neck, squeezing painfully, as a gun appeared from no where. Using Tony as a shield, Dominic pressed his back against the wall, and edged his way toward the outskirts of the commotion.**

**Gibbs growled, his gun raised, his whole body tensed as he registered that Dominic had Tony. "Let him go!" He barked.**

"**I may not be as smart as you expected, but I'm far from stupid. I'm not letting him go until I get out of here."**

"**That just shows how stupid you are **_**Father**_**. Gibbs is a marine, a sniper, he never misses." Tony commented conversationally.**

"**Yes, well, if he wants to shoot me, he'll have to shoot you first. And while that would suit my purposes at the moment, he doesn't look inclined to shoot." Dominic taunted.**

"**Damn it, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled at Tony, knowing that the elder DiNozzo was right; he wouldn't shoot while the other man held his lover.**

"**You haven't seen the man angry yet. And believe me; he's truly pissed at me. You see, I wasn't supposed to get hurt and well …" Tony trailed off with a slight apologetic shrug, meeting Jethro's eyes.**

**Seeing the standoff, Atlas rushed to Gibbs side snarling. "Let him go Dominic!"**

"**Tell him to put down the gun and maybe I'll consider it."**

"**Gibbs! Put it down." Atlas ordered.**

"**I put it down and Tony's a dead man. Not gonna happen." Gibbs' voice was harsh with emotion.**

"**Yeah, at least this way he'll be able to shoot the bastard afterwards. Of course, you could just shoot me now, Boss, and save everyone the tension of waiting." Tony continued in a calm conversational tone, but his emerald eyes never left the azure ones of his lover. Silently, he encouraged the older man to shoot, knowing that his team stood ready to back up their leader. "Could always look at as an experiment. How many injuries can I sustain in my altered state? Think it might be information worth knowing." Tony shrugged as his Father tightened his hold around his neck.**

"**Shut up!" Dominic grumbled. "You never knew when to keep quiet. Nothing but an idiotic, insignificant, worthless bastard, I am damn glad that you are no son of mine!"**

"**Damn it DiNozzo, we are going to have a talk about this later, you and I." Gibbs promised between clenched teeth as he aimed.**

**A shot echoed through the corridor, bringing a stop to the commotion and tension.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I thought this would be the last chapter, but it didn't want to end yet,so probably just one more. Hope you all like it. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story, I appreciate all your comments and reviews. ~Phoenix**


	13. Chapter 13

A Breed Apart:

Chapter 13:

Jen sat at her desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork before her. Her pale brown eyes kept straying to the phone as she silently encouraged it to ring; for Dominic to let her know it was over. She jumped as her door opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Jethro!" She exclaimed, then after seeing his face, the haunted look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"DiNozzo. Tony, he's …" Gibbs trailed off, watching her closely for a reaction. Her face morphed from concern to triumph as she waited for him to finish. "…alive." He smirked as he saw the blood drain from her face and she stepped back. "He had some very interesting things to say _Madame Director._"

At that, the door to her office opened again and Kate and McGee entered, followed by a couple of Mps. "Cuff her and read her, her rights." Kate ordered curtly, her dark chocolate eyes narrowed and spitting fire.

Once she was cuffed, Gibbs walked over to Jenny and leaned in close, his mouth near her ear as he murmured. "For future reference Jen, so there's no confusion, you come after Tony in any shape, form, or fashion again and it _**WILL **_be the last thing you do. I won't let the law work its justice, I'll extract my own."

"But Jethro!" she complained, struggling against the cuffs that bound her wrists behind her. "You love me! I know you do. Remember Paris!" She hissed at him desperately straining toward him.

"Paris was due to the job, no more than that. It certainly wasn't real." Gibbs told her forcibly.

"No! I don't believe it! You can't fake something like that!" Sheppard interrupted angrily. "He's a grotesque, unnatural freak! He can't possibly be what you want."

"Tony is exactly who and what I want in my life, now and always." Gibbs promised sincerely, before stepping back. He nodded to the Mps and they took her away.

__________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby called as she hurried down the corridor of the hospital. "Tony's awake, he's asking for you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing into him.

"Is Atlas with him?"

"Yeah. Is it true, he's Tony's biological father?"

"According to Dominic DiNozzo, yeah."

"Yay, for Tony then." Abby said turning to head back to his room. Gibbs laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"Give 'em a few minutes Abs."

__________________________________________________________________

Tony opened his eyes slowly, knowing that he was in the hospital and the bright florescent lights always hurt his eyes, but more so since Dr. Crayton had altered his DNA. He groaned as he shifted in the bed, pulling against the lines that connected him to several monitors. He could hear the beeping of his heart monitor, along with the drip of the I.V., and other noises associated with hospitals.

"Easy." A quiet tentative voice came through the fog in his head. "You don't want to dislodge the I.V. and other lines." Atlas told him.

"Where's Jethro?" Tony asked, not hearing the familiar heartbeat of his lover.

"Abby went out to meet him. They should be back shortly."

Tony nodded and simply stared at the man standing next to his bed a moment, before closing his bright green eyes against the dizziness and nausea that suddenly swamped his senses.

"I'm sorry. I should have known; got you and your mother out of there; away from him." Atlas murmured.

Tony nodded, accepting the apology, even as he smirked, quoting, "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Then he opened his eyes, the smirk fading as he spoke honestly. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what he had planned." Tony looked at the older breed a moment, wordlessly communicating his forgiveness. Then a small smile played along his mouth as he heard his lover's heartbeat approaching and his scent floating through the air.

"I should go; your mate will want to make sure you're okay." Atlas stated, also catching the scent of the senior agent.

"Nah, no need to rush off. The longer you're here the longer he has to wait to kill me." Tony murmured a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it. Playing with your life like that." Atlas told him, with a hint of censure, as Jethro and Abby entered the hospital room. "Gibbs. Miss Scuito." He greeted, then looking at Tony, "I hope that we will have time to get to know one another, once you are healed and out of here."

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a nod.

The older breed looked to Gibbs and stuck out his hand, saying, "He chose well with you. Be sure to take care of him."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at the feeling of acceptance that swept over him as he shook the breed's hand and replied. "I intend to." And with that the older breed left.

"Yeah, Bossman will totally kick your butt if you ever does something like that again." Abby put in, meeting Tony's eyes as she launched herself at the bed, managing to secure herself against Tony's side with out dislodging the lines or causing Tony too much distress, until she punched his shoulder. "You promised you were going to take better care of yourself!"

He gave a gruff laugh looking straight to his lover, as he answered her. "It was a calculated risk Abs. I knew I'd heal rather quickly and it was the only way to get the bastard." His voice carried the slightest hint of apology.

"Maybe so, but I swear the next time I'm really going to be mad Tony." Abby promised him vehemently.

"There won't be a next time." Gibbs stated firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Tony opened his mouth to argue. "There. Will. Not. Be. A. Next. Time. Clear?" He growled.

Tony swallowed a bit nervously as his mouth went dry at the possessive dominance in Gibbs eyes. "Clear Boss." He mumbled lowering his eyes a bit in an unconscious sign of submission; oblivious to their audience, the awareness thickened.

The spell was broken as Ducky walked in followed by Tony's doctor. "Ahh, Anthony, Jethro. I have convinced Dr. Walters that it would be considerably helpful in your recuperation to be released into my care. Therefore you will be able to go home this afternoon, Anthony."

Tony gave his trademark grin and said, "Thanks Duck. I'll be ready.

"Jethro, why don't you get Anthony some clothes and pack him a few things. I'm sure you won't want him on his own, while his shoulder is healing." Ducky spoke quietly, knowing that his old friend needed something to do. Gibbs simply nodded, then caught Tony's eye.

"I'll be back in a bit to take you home and then we will have that conversation."

"Yes, Boss." Tony agreed anticipation flowing through him.

THE END.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it. Thanks to all of you who have sent your reviews and stuck with this story. I am glad that you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's for all of you that have encouraged this story along with your wonderful reviews and requests for more. I am planning a sequel, but am working on another story at the moment, so I've decided to let my muse rest on this one, but please stay tuned for it.

Thanks again for the reviews!

~Phoenix

A Breed Apart:

Epilogue:

Dr Crayton watched as Gibbs followed Tony out of the hospital, the younger breed had his arm in a sling to keep his shoulder from moving, but Crayton knew that that would only be for a few more days. The rapid healing abilities of the young breed were astonishing, faster than those of the other experiments. Crayton grimaced as he thought of those past failures, they all led him to his greatest success, and now he knew what he'd been doing wrong. With Dominic dead, the Centre inherited all of his estate, and as the head of board now, Crayton had control of the Centre's resources and could continue on with his life's work. First, however, he had to show a certain breed and his mate what the result was going to be if they interfered again.

He watched as they got into the car and followed as they drove out of the hospital parking lot. He would teach them to meddle with his work, and he wouldn't wait to flaunt is revenge to the world, like Dominic had. The breed and his mate would know soon enough who sought revenge.

_____________________________________________________________

Tony stood up out of the wheelchair and looked around, his senses on alert, his eyes narrowed. He tensed when he felt a gentle hand on his back, but relaxed as he turned to gaze into his mate's questioning eyes. "Old habits die hard, I guess, Jet." He replied in answer of the older man's silent question. "Not really use to the fact that he's dead."

Jethro nodded once in understanding, and then turned on his heel, leading the way to the car. They were on the highway, when the hair on the back of his neck rose in warning. Quietly, trying not to raise the attention of the man beside him, he checked his mirrors and changed lanes a few times. Then sighed as he realized that there was nothing, no one, following that he could see.

"A little hard to relax, huh?" The younger man asked, his eyes closed and a small smile playing across his mouth.

Jethro replied, as he took in the younger man's easy countenance. "We still have to talk Tony."

"I know Boss, but I think that is a conversation we should have in private." Tony's voice had dropped an octave, becoming deep, soothing, and arousing all at the same time. It caused Gibbs' hands to tighten painfully on the steering wheel.

They pulled up to Jethro's house, it was a bit off the main road, and stood separated a ways from the rest in the neighborhood. Tony watched lazily as Jethro got out of the car and headed toward the door, his movements jerky and tense. He sighed as the older man glared at him from the porch, now that they were here he wasn't to sure that he could handle the older man's anger. He knew that if he told him the truth it would probably only make matters worse at the moment, and he knew he could never lie to his mate. The man had an unerring ability to see through any lie or half truth that Tony could produce.

Tony got out of the car slowly, not to avoid any pain, but to try and put off the confrontation a bit longer, draw out the anticipation. He walked toward the front door, closing and locking it behind him. His back went rigid when he felt the older man move against him, grabbing his shoulders and gently pulling him around to face him.

"How's the shoulder?" Gibbs asked his eyes dark with anger and arousal.

"Fine. It'll be good as new in a day or two." Tony told him, watching the older man warily as he prowled back and forth in front of him. Sighing, he knew he had better get this over with. "Look, Boss, I knew that you would be able to shoot to kill him and not me. I knew that I would heal fast and he wouldn't. It was no big deal, just another tool to use, okay?"

"No big deal?!" Jethro growled quietly. "Another tool? What if I'd missed or was off a hair?" He asked, his voice getting softer, deadlier.

"You wouldn't have and you didn't so the way I see it, it's a moot point. Not something we should be worrying about." Tony answered, then his eyes widened as he saw Jethro's. The older man's eyes were so dark they were almost black and his body tensed rigidly as he turned to face the younger agent.

"You could have died! I could have killed you!" He roared, then all of a sudden the anger left him and he heaved a huge sigh, and he murmured, "I could have lost you."

At that Tony rushed forward, sending the sling flying, as he wrapped both arms around the older man. "You didn't. I'm right here." He murmured quietly, hating the fact that he had been responsible for this. "I'm sorry. Really sorry, it was just the only thing that I could think of. Get rid of the hostage and then he had no power. I knew you wouldn't have missed, I trusted you, just like always."

"You will not do that again. Ever." Jethro ordered firmly, as he turned in the younger man's arms, making them face to face, his emotions under control once again.

"Boss, I …" Tony tried to argue.

"EVER." Jethro, interrupted, and stare intensely into wide green eyes, until his mate nodded his agreement. "Good." Gibbs growled as he swept in to capture Tony's mouth with his. He walked them back until he had Tony pressed against the wall, his mouth never leaving the younger man's. His hands found Tony's waist and he pulled him into him, savoring the feel of the younger man.

Tony groaned as his mouth opened allowing Jethro's tongue entrance, his hands sifted through sliver hair, gripping tightly, to keep the older man in place. Feeling hands at his waist, Tony raised one leg, to hook it around a narrow waist, drawing his mate closer, as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Jethro released his mouth as he trailed kisses along his jaw, down the cords of his neck, to settle at the base, where his pulse beat erratically. He smiled as he heard Tony moan at the loss to his mouth, then tilted his head to allow him greater access to his throat. Jethro nipped and sucked hard at his neck, laving the hurt with his tongue soothingly, as he marked the younger man. "Mine." he growled into Tony's ear as his hands made their way under Tony's shirt, to the smooth taunt muscle underneath. He pulled Tony's shirt up and over his head, only to let it pin the other man's arms behind him, as he growled again, "Mine."

Tony groaned in frustration, trying to free his arms and move closer to Jethro. His cock twitched every time the older man growled in his ear, and his skin felt on fire where he was touched, but there was a part of him that refused to bow down to the older man and it sent him on his own claiming spree. He raised his chin and looked defiantly into blue eyes, dark with passion, planted a teasing kiss on the older man's nose, then has blue fire flared, leaned into his neck, inhaling the dark soothing scent of his lover as he whispered, "Yours." In Jethro's ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling. As he nibbled at Jethro's ear and neck, he freed his arms, and sent them in search of firm silk covered muscle.

As soon as he heard the one whispered word, Jethro groaned, all anger and desire to brand the younger man as his deserted him. He pulled back, holding Tony at arms length as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Tony's frustrated growl, and snorted a laugh, even as he said. "Wait." Tony's hands seemed to be everywhere, pulling him in, wrapping around him, tangling their limbs, causing Jethro to groan at their contact. He wanted nothing more than to claim and be claimed, but not like this. His gut was screaming that this wasn't the way, that it was what Tony was used to, rough and with little thought or care put in, and he wanted, no he needed to be different. He needed to touch, to reassure himself that his mate, his lover, was okay and he knew, instinctively that Tony needed to be touched to reassure himself.

"Tony. Wait." He commanded, his tone gruff, pulling back once more and detangling their limbs.

Confusion marred Tony's expression, then a hesitant hurt appeared in the emerald eyes, and Jethro leaned in to kiss him gently. "We need to slow down." he murmured against warm lips.

"Why? We were doing pretty good from where I was standing, Jet." Was Tony's flippant reply, confusion and hurt still warring in his gaze.

"I have every intention of making you mine, and you making me yours, but I don't intend for it to be fast and furious. I want to touch and stroke every inch of you as I learn what makes you growl and purr with pleasure. I want to show you how much I love you, by taking the time to claim you until you feel only me, then I want to do it all over again, until I feel only you." Jethro spoke softly, his voice a purr over smooth skin, his fingers tangling with Tony's as he led them up the stairs and into his room.

As he led Tony into the room, he could feel the younger man's nervousness at the change of pace, so he turned pulling him to him in a hug, allowing his hands to roam along Tony's broad back and into his silky hair, before pressing his lips gently to Tony's. "It's all right, I promise, I just need to do this, this way, I need …" Jethro trailed off as Tony met his gaze with understanding in his.

"I know. Me too." he whispered as he leaned into Gibbs. His hands were gentle as he eased them under his mate's shirt, slowly dragging the shirt up Jethro's chest, as his mouth roamed across his chest. He heard his mate groan and he smiled, this was new to him, but he could definitely get use to it. Throwing the older man's shirt in the corner, he captured his mouth in a tender kiss, before moving closer, guiding them to the bed.

Jethro turned them, just before they fell against the bed, where he was on top. Tony rose up, covering his chest with moist, sucking kisses, settling on first one nipple then the other, gaining a low moan from him. He gently, but firmly pushed Tony back to the bed, wagging a finger, playfully, in his face as he told him. "Not yet. Your turn is next. Right now it's mine."

Frustration marred the handsome face he'd come to love, then playfulness lit the green eyes as the younger man kissed his finger and obligingly laid back down, silently giving his permission for his mate to do with him as he wished.

Jethro smiled at the trust that glowed from the younger man's eyes, knowing how hard it must be for him. At that thought, he leaned down taking his mates giving mouth in a heartfelt kiss, his tongue lapping its way in to map out the dark recesses and memorize the taste. He listened intently to every sound that came from his lover. He earned a small groan when his tongue licked the top of the younger man's mouth, a sigh, by sending his hands smoothing down his chest, and a purr, when he settled his weight fully on his mate, making sure that there was as much skin touching skin as possible, while his mouth played at his mate's neck. All of these things were tucked into his mind as he continued to claim his mate. So focused on learning everything that made his mate happy, he was surprised when Tony flipped them over with a growl.

"My turn." he growled as he set about his own journey of his mate's body. He grinned wickedly as he stare into wide blue eyes, that darkened with passion as he slid his body over the older man's. He returned the favor with fervor, learning the things that made his mate sigh with pleasure. He left his own marks on the body beneath him, claiming his mate with a delight and playfulness he had never felt before and he understood why his mate wanted their first time to be like this. He slid down Jethro's body, purring at the sight before him. Pressing his face into his lover's lower abdomen he breathed in deeply, enjoying the tang that marked his mate as his.

_____________________________________________________________

I'll leave the rest to your naughty imaginations. Be on the look out for the Centre and Dr. Crayton.


End file.
